The Will
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: SEE A/N ! IMPORTANT NEWS ! Lucius Malfoy is dead and for Draco to inherit all the family fortune, he must marry the heir to the second purest wizard family, the Black. However, we all know who this heir is... HP/DM see inside for more info
1. Chapter 1

THE WILL

Author :_ CS Augustoni_

Disclaimer : _ Everything belongs to JK Rowling. However, what is not from the books is from my crazy imagination._

Résumé : _Lucius is dead and for Draco to inherit, he must marry the heir to the Black fortune. The story is set during sixth year in Hogwarts. _

Attention : _This story contains man/man relations. Don't read if you don't like and click on the little red cross at the top of ur screen._

Characters :_ Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy _

_A/N: This is a first shot at the story, just to see if it's worth the time… Review what you think about it! Thanks_

_---------------------------------------_

CHAPTER I – SPECIAL EDITION

« _I, Lucius Malfoy, here by__ give to my only son and heir, Draco Malfoy, the entire assets of the Malfoy fortune. He will inherit the Malfoy Manor and its contents, as well as the dozens of smaller homes the Malfoy Family possesses abroad._

_He will also inherit the Family vaults, the shares and other objects kept within said vaults, in Gringotts Banks, Diagon Alley, London._

_However, he must continue the Malfoy line. For that, to inherit all of above, he must marry and produce a heir with the heir of the second purest pureblood wizard family, the Black family. Only then, he will touch the totality of the Malfoy fortune._

_Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. "_

"Wow"

"Such repartee Blaise"

"Wow", repeated the dark Slytherin.

"Fuck Lucius", cursed the young Draco Malfoy. "Even in death, he manages to ruin my life"

Blaise read over the piece of parchment still held in his hands. It was the last will of Lucius Malfoy. It had arrived an hour or so ago by owl. The boys had been relaxing in the snake's common room when the barn owl had swept in and landed on the armrest of the settee Draco was on. The blonde had opened the letter, paled like mad, then rushed to his Prefect quarters.

Blaise had run after him and both of them were know looking for a loop hole in Lucius's last request. He lay down the will on the wooden coffee table and sat himself down in one of the chairs in front of the roaring fire.

"This is all Potter's fault"

"How so Drake?" Trust Draco Malfoy to point a finger towards the Gryffindor.

The blond flung himself into the remaining chair and glared at the fire.

"He put my father in Azkaban. If he hadn't decided to play Hero at the Ministry, Father wouldn't have been so foolishly caught and given the Kiss. Yes, it's all Harry-fucking-Potter's fault."

Blaise said nothing, knowing better than contradict his best friend when he was in such a state. It would be suicide.

"Oh, he's going to pay for it. Not only does his stupid interference in my father's imprisonment oblige me to marry but now the Dark Lord will want to recruit me", ranted Draco, his face twisted by hatred and his eyes shining blue murder.

"But it won't change anything. You still need to marry to touch your inheritance", said Blaise.

"I don't need to in the immediate. My personal vault will last me for years but eventually, I will have to."

A long silence followed. Both boys where deep in thought, each trying to find a way to get around the arrangements. In the distance a clock stuck seven o'clock.

"Come on Draco, let's get a bit of dinner"

Draco didn't answer his friend but still got up and walked out of his rooms to the Common Room. The place was quite crowded, the other students waiting for their leader to go to dinner. Draco walked straight to the secret passage, Blaise on his heels. He didn't see his friend sending a secret message to the other teens, telling them to say nothing.

Nobody disobeyed, not wanting to suffer their leader's wrath. They all filed out of the dungeons, all walking like they own the place and their Slytherin masks of arrogance well set. They entered the Great Hall and all glared at the Gryffindor table, to noisy to their liking. Draco sat himself at his spot and the other filled in at his sides. No one asked him anything and they left him to his own.

Blaise filled up a plate of food and looked at his friend from the corner of an eye. The blond was merely glaring at his plate. He lifted his gaze to the other tables. The Ravenclaws where minding their own business, as they always did. They were the only house that seemed good enough to his eyes to actually talk to Slytherin students. Next there were the Hufflepuff students. The shame of Hogwarts, the rejects, like he called them. They had no talent, ambition or charisma.

At last came the Gryffindors. Their long loved enemies. The only house that seemed to think they were better than the snakes. The rivalry between both Houses was legendry and every year always seemed to bring the level up for the younger ones. So far, the fights had been even worse for the past years, thanks to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's disgust for each other.

"Blaise"

His best friend's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Hum?"

"I'm tired. Let's go back to the dungeons."

"Sure, let's move."

They got up in sync, and gracefully walked towards the exit. As they passed the other students, Blaise noticed a smirk on Draco's face. He rolled his eyes. Trust Draco to still be able to make the large majority of the student body drool over him and make fun out of it.

They quickly made it back to the Pit, like they called it. The place was empty of students. They took their reserved places by the fire and Draco summoned the will.

"I've given this a bit of thought", he started.

"Here we go", said Blaise, leaning back comfortably in his armchair.

"Quiet Zabini. As I was saying, I've given this a bit of thought, the reason why I didn't eat at dinner. I've decided to dig in a bit. See my solicitor and talk about it with him."

"Good idea"

"As for Potter...I want to get him. Big time. Even if it's the last thing I ever do."

"By the way, where is Potter", wondered Blaise.

***

A rainy morning, somewhere in England. Six people were standing under the downpour, in a little cemetery.

Four of them where workers, busy gently lowering a nailed shut coffin. The mud was pilled to a side of the grave. The rain made it run down onto the gravel where the last two figures stood, soaking into their shoes.

A man, his face lines with grief was holding in his arms a broken young teenager, old beyond his years. Both followed the coffin down to its final resting place. The workers retreated a few feet away, giving them privacy.

"Harry, would you like to say something", said Remus Lupin, his voice hoarse. The young man in his arms pulled away from him and went to kneel by the whole in the ground. Lupin dug in his pockets for a tissue.

Harry ignored the wet ground and the muck. He only had eyes for the coffin. Inside lay his godfather, brutally assassinated a few days ago by no other than Peter Pettigrew, whilst on duty for the Order and fighting for his life and the lives of the other people he was with. Quick and painless. His tears ran down his face as he ran his fingers on the tombstone. It was black and he had asked for a stag a wolf and a dog to be engraved on it.

He turned his face to the sky, wishing the rain could wash him clean, not only wash away his tears. After a long moment he finally spoke.

"Padfoot, I swear on my life", he said, his voice breaking with the emotion. "On my life, that I will hunt down that bastard and kill him. Then I'll hunt down Voldemort and kill him too, so you, Mum and Dad can all be at peace forever."

A hand grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him to his feet.

"It's time pup", he said.

He waved forwards the workers. They made the cross and started shovelling the earth over the coffin. Harry and Remus waited until the grave was full before turning away. They made their way out of the cemetery and portkeyed back to number 12.

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Remus left Harry to his self. They both grieved in their own way. Night came and the young wizard finally exited is late godfathers room to find something to eat. He found is last parent sitting in front of a plate of food. One was ready for him. Neither spoke, neither ate.

Remus excused himself and went up to his room. Harry waited a while then followed. He was on his way up the stairs to his desolate bedroom when he suddenly changed his mind. He made his was quietly back down to the landing, swung a black cloak around his shoulders and Apparated to Godric's Hollow graveyard.

It was late and nobody heard or saw him appear out of thin air. He quickly walked up to the main gate. He was about to push it open when he caught sight of a figure already inside the cemetery and froze.

He counted the rows and his heart stopped. The person was by his parent's graves and next to theirs was Sirius's fresh one. He decided to climb the wall. He jumped down and landed as lightly as a cat. He drew out his wand and advanced like a predator. As he got closer, he made out the frame of a small man and when the moon came out from behind a cloud, a silver hand reflected its light.

This time not only his heart stopped but also his brain, his breathing, everything.

Peter. Peter, the man who had betrayed his parents and sold them to Voldemort to save his worthless life. The same man, who had killed his godfather on the battle field a mere week ago, _dared _to come and grief on their tombs.

Rage rolled over him in massive waves. This man had ruined his life and now he had taken his last parent. And he was going to die tonight.

Harry moved again, this time letting his senses take over. He felt in power, adrenaline flowing through his body mixed with fury and murder. He purposely stepped on a fallen twig and made it snap under his weight.

"Wh-who's there", squeaked a startled Peter. Harry hid behind one of the ancient trees. From his point of view, he clearly saw the bastard scramble for his wand and point his into the darkness. The complete other way from where he was standing, by the way. Harry moved quick and fast. Next thing Peter knew, he felt a wand jerked under his chin, painfully sticking into his throat. A hand moved as fast as lighting and pulled his wand hand into a lock.

"Oh but you know me Peter", hissed a cold voice in his ear.

"Let me go ! You don't know what danger you're putting yourself in. You don't know me", threatened the traitor. He tried to get out of Harry's grasp but failed miserably.

"Oh I know what you are. You see our paths have crossed a few times, have they not?", smirked Harry. He applied a pit more pressure onto the rat's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let me go", Peter began begin. Harry laugh wickedly into his ear.

"Dear me Peter, you will never change. And I reckon I can refresh your memory. Do you remember James and Lily ? Their graves are just at our feet. See, they died fifteen years ago because a piece of filth betrayed them..." Harry got no response from the man, only a fit of shivers.

"And then of course, you have heard of Sirius Black? Oh, you must have. He was sent to Azkaban but he was innocent. He escaped and came to find me a few years ago. He _died _a week ago. He got killed by his former school friend. _You."_

"How do you know all this ?", whispered the Animagus, completely flabbergast by all the information the person knew.

"Because I'm the main victim. And know you're going to pay for having made me miss the first day of school because I had to come and berry _my godfather_."

"Ha-Harry ? "

"Very good Pettigrew", said Harry. He suddenly had an idea. "If you remember well, you own me a life debt Peter." He got no answer from the murderer, for the man knew he had no chance in surviving this encounter with his former friend's son. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do. Harry gave him a kick in the back of the knee. He wanted an answer. Finally, he got a shaking nod.

"Good, now this is what's going to happen. You're going to point your wand at yourself and cast the Killing Curse. Then I will bring you're worthless body to London so Sirius's name can be cleared. But first I want you to write and sign in your blood that you did kill all those Muggles and betrayed my parents."

"If that's what you want", replied a resigned soon to be dead Death Eater.

Harry let go of Peter and quickly cast a security bubble around both of them. No one could leave, nor Apparate out. He transfigured a quill and scroll of parchment that he handed over to the small man. Peter took it with no comment and began writing down is declaration, with Harry's want pressed against his neck. When he was finally done, Harry retrieved the scroll and carefully made a copy of it. Then he hid both copies on himself.

"You know what to do", he said.

Peter nodded and turned a surprisingly steady wand towards his chest. In fact, it seemed as if the silver hand Voldemort had given years ago was acting on its own accord. The silver hand turned the wand to face the man's heart.

"Avada Kedavra", Peter whispered. An acid green beam of light shot out of his wand and hit him. He fell over on his back, dead.

Harry watched everything. He took Peter's wand and set fire to it, the ashes carried in the darkness and the rain that wall still pouring down. He grabbed the body by its clothes and Dissaperated to the Ministry of Magic.

He arrived in the middle of the Atrium. The place was a empty of souls. The only sound to be heard was the sodt tinkling of the water pouring out of the massif gold fountain. Harry let go of the body and clearly placed the scroll on the stone ground beside it. He then threw his wand and cast a spell that destroyed any trace of himself being in contact with Peter.

With a crack that echoed in the empty Atrium, Harry made his way back to Grimmauld Place. As he opened the front door, Lupin came rushing down the stairs, relieved to see him home again.

"Harry", he cried. "Where have you been? I was so worried."

The teen opened his mouth to answer when all that happened during the evening sank in. He felt his stomach turn and he bolted to the toilets. He was vomiting his whole week's worth of meals, when Remus came in hand put a reassuring hand on his back, as he held his dark hair out of the way. The wolf whipped away the sweat and the bits of sick that had dribbled down his pup's chin, when it was all out.

"Harry..."

"Pettigrew...he's dead."

Lupin stared at Harry with big eyes. He sat down heavily on the cold bathroom floor beside de teenager.

"How..."

"An hour ago, give or take. I was back at the graveyard when I saw a figure already inside. I recognized him because his silver hand shone in the light of the moon. He was", Harry cut of, the emotion rising in him again. He felt his eyes burn. "He was by their graves Moony! He dared to visit them, when he killed them all." The tears fell.

"Shh...What happened next ?"

"I caught him from behind. I told him he had a life debt to fulfil. I made him confess on paper that he had killed all those Muggles and betrayed my parents. Then I told him to turn his wand against himself. Oh God..." Harry quickly put his head back over the toilet. He threw up again but only acid. His throat was burning at the end of it.

He didn't dare look back at Remus. He had disgusted him, he knew.

"Remus, say something. Please", begged Harry.

"I...I can't thank you enough Harry", said the wolf before pulling the dark head into a huge bear hug. Harry was so surprised by his reaction that it took him a few moments to respond to the embrace. "You've done nothing wrong Harry. Peter had a debt towards you and he had no choice. And with all the horrors he's done, he didn't deserve better. Thank you so much."

"He won't hurt anybody now", said Harry against his mentors neck.

"He won't. Now, let's go get some sleep. Dumbledore sent me an owl whilst you were out. He sends his wishes and hopes to see you soon back at the school."

"I'll be back soon, don't worry", replied Harry with a small smile.

***

Hermione and Ron were working in the library on the pile of homework the teachers had given them. And it was only the first week back!

Ron dropped his quill and pushed back the book he had been using. If he worked anymore, he would scream. Surprisingly, Hermione followed the movement.

"How do you think he's doing", she whispered to her best friend.

"I don't know. We've had no news from him. Dumbledore would have called us if something had happened", answered Ron, his face lined with worry for his best friend.

It was just after dinner. The two best friends were sitting at their reserved table since first year. Sirius had been buried earlier in the day but no one had been asked to come. Dumbledore had asked everyone to leave Remus and Harry in peace.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. But all she could see was Harry's face when he had opened that letter from Dumbledore, the day before they went back to school. She hadn't seen him since.

Ron and herself had refused to tell the school where their friend was. The rumors were flying. Some said Harry had been transferred for his safety, others that he had gone into a special training program. The most dramatic students, aka Hufflepuff, had even said he was dead. Nothing had been leaked from the staff either. After all, Sirius Black was still wanted, nobody knew of his innocence now did they? The young Gryffindor had barely thought the later that a flutter of wings made her open her eyes. It was an owl carrying a special evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron snatched the paper out of the birds' beak and his eyes nearly came out of their sockets when he read the first page.

"Bloody hell", he cried.

"Ron! What's going on?", demanded the bushy haired girl. The scenarios were already playing in her head. The red head handed him silently over the paper.

"HOLY CRIKETS", yelled the witch, breaking the silence not so silent anymore of the library. She looked up, expecting to see Mme Pince, the librarian, rushing over and throwing the pair of them out. But the librarian herself was reading her own copy of the _Prophet_.

"BLOODY HELL", yelled a third person. Both Gryffindors turned as one in their seats to look for the source of the curse. Two tables down sat a livid Draco Malfoy and a completely bewildered Blaise Zabini reading the front page of the paper too.

**Peter Pettigrew found dead- Sirius Black innocent**

**Post mortem pardon given by Ministry**

**Earlier this evening, Peter Pettigrew's body was found in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, in London.**

**No one knows or can explain this act. The alarm was given when a group of Aurors return from a mission and Apparated right in front of the body.**

**Peter Pettigrew had been presumed dead, killed by Sirius Black fifteen years ago. The primary examination of the body has revealed a missing finger on one hand, the very one that had been found at the scene of the explosion Black was presumed to have set off and killed 12 Muggles. **

**A parchment was also found by the body's side. It is a declaration written and signed in Pettigrew's blood, on which he confesses having been the Secret Keeper of the Potters and selling them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, 15 years ago and also being the murderer of the Muggles that died the same night when he set of a explosion that blew up a whole street.**

**This information has there for cleared Black's name, as post mortem honour. He was in fact an innocent victim, looked up in Azkaban for 12 years. Sirius Black, stated the member of the Order of the Phoenix present at the scene, was sadly murdered by this very man a mere week ago. Sirius Black was the last representing member of this long and powerful family now extinct.**

**Black had escaped Azkaban Prison three years ago and...**

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, both wearing the same expressions. How could this have happened ?

"We have to go see Dumbledore"

"Let's go". They gathered their books and fled the library. In their haste, they didn't see Zabini follow them closely.

***

Sooo...this is the first chapter of a new story that i hope will stick. What do you guys think ? : )


	2. Chapter 2

_People, gee I can't tell you how happy I was when I say all those reviews! You've put a load of pressure on now ^^ I'm still not over it._

_So, here's chapter II and I hope it's up to your standards!_

_Review what you think about it, 'kay ?_

_Thanks _

_Special thanks to : Rainbow 2007, l-annethunder, SunshineandDaisies, DarkWiccanPrincess, Miyako Suou, HeartofaGodess2009, Kisa 167, Draco Uzumaki, itachisgurl93, Elly From Yesterday, imagination95, fifespice, vanillasunrise and HikaruOfArrow_

CHAPTER II – EMOTIONS

Blaise didn't need the secret hand signal Draco gave him, to quickly and silently get up and follow the Gryffindors. They knew something. The corridors were empty, a part from the odd student daring Filtch's wrath, so close to curfew.

Hermione and Ron half ran half walked across the castle to the Headmaster's office. The Slytherin had to use all his concentration to walk in sink so he wasn't overheard. As they approached the gargoyle guarding the hidden staircase, Blaise quickly hid behind an old armour and listened for the password.

"Jelly Beans", said Granger, her voice easily carrying to Blaise's hears. He watched them run up the stairs that were revealed. He counted to 100, then came out of his hiding spot and gave the password. He quickly made his way up to the office and tiptoed to the door, where he pressed his ear against it.

***

Hermione and Ron were silently sitting in comfortable chairs in Albus Dumbledore's office. Their headmaster had let them in and said nothing since. The paintings of the ancient Headmasters and Headmistresses were also quiet, all waiting for the old man to talk.

His blue eyes had lost a bit of their twinkle. He had been staring at a neatly folded edition of the _Prophet _for the past five minutes, not moving a muscle. Finally, Hermione couldn't bare the atmosphere anymore.

"Sir, have you any news from Remus", she asked.

"He firecalled me the very minute after the paper was delivered. He told me exactly what he knew about the affair", replied the old man, who seemed to grow old at the thought of Lupin's tale. The phoenix, Fawkes, gave a sad cry. The bird took flight, rubbing the tips of his wings against his Master's cheek before disappearing.

"And Harry, Sir?"

"In a minute Mr. Weasley. Let us wait until Fawkes returns. Tea anyone?" He waved his wand and conjured a tray full of cups and saucers and a few biscuits. Both teens served themselves politely.

On the other side of the door, Blaise had nearly had a heart attack when out of the blue, a magnificent phoenix had appeared on his shoulder. He had jumped a mile in the air but had managed to mute his cry. The birds claws dug into his shoulder and at the next blink of his eyes, he was standing in Draco's private room. Fawkes immediately released his burden and with a soft note of music, returned to Dumbledore's office.

"What just happened", said the wizard into the empty room. At that moment, the door opened and in came a very pissed of Draco.

"Zabini, what the hell are you doing here", he said.

"I was eavesdropping on Dumbledore's conversation with Weasley and Granger, when this phoenix landed on my shoulder and brought me back here, like 5 seconds ago", explained Blaise, still not over his little adventure.

"Did you learn anything", demanded the blond.

"Two things. First, Dumbledore knows exactly what happened concerning Pettigrew's death. Apparently Lupin -remember the werewolf? - firecalled him and told him the whole story. Then Weasley asked about Potter. But Dumbledore said he answer once Fawkes had returned. I'm guessing that Fawkes is the phoenix. I'm also thinking that Lupin and Potter are together in this story"

Both boys took place in the same chairs by the fire as earlier in the evening. Draco was going over in his head this dreadful evening. First, he received his Father's will that forces him to marry in order to get all the money. Second, the finds out that the last member of the Black Family has been murdered and that finally, Saint-Potter may have some connection in the whole affair.

Was there anything that didn't concern that mongrel?

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Then go. I want to be alone. I'll see you at breakfast"

Blaise nodded and left for his dormitory. Draco sat for many more hours gazing into the dying fire, lost in thought, wondering what could be being said in Dumbledore's study.

***

"So...Harry indirectly killed Peter", slowly said Ron. The Headmaster nodded in response and hid a small smile in his beard, at the time it was taking Ronald to register the information. He had told them everything that Remus had told him after Fawkes had brought back young Zabini to his dungeons.

"Sir, please tell me, how is Harry", asked Hermione. She had surprisingly well taken the whole situation and had even congratulated her best friend for his action. She remembered only to clearly that night of third year, when Peter had screwed up so many lives again.

"He's sick. Remus said that Harry was sick upon his return from London. But since Remus's reaction was very much like yours Ms. Granger, Harry is better but still hasn't come to terms with his acts. I sent a letter during the day, asking when Mr. Potter intended to join us. He will be back within a few days, dare I say"

"Is there anything we can do in the mean time? I mean, what do we tell the others? The article doesn't say about Harry's connection with Sirius, except about the night his parents died. But what happens when the news filters trough?"

"For the mean time, I think it is wise to keep Harry's role as godson and heir to the Black fortune secret. I have already asked members of the Order to retrieve the documents from the Ministry. The longer it is hidden, the better but we won't be able to hide it forever. Tell your schoolmates the bare minimum, if you must, quote the articles. Now, I think it is getting very late and you don't want Mr. Filch catching you out of your beds at this time, don't you agree?"

Both Gryffindors got up and politely bade goodnight to the old man.

***

The next morning, the gossip mill was in full swing. Every single person of the school knew about Sirius Black and Peter's deaths. The wildest rumours were flying again.

During breakfast, an abnormal amount of owls flew in and kept gliding over Gryffindor Table and the others, making quite a show for the other students. The students were all busy trying to guess who was to receive all this mail when Draco walked. He glared at the 'bloody owls' for making his start of the day so miserable and went to plonk himself at his spot at the green and silver table. He looked over to the Gryffin_dorks,_ checking out Granger and Weasley, trying to find some clues in their body language.

As he watched, a Patronus appeared out of thin air. It was a huge silver stag and it galloped over to Hermione and Ron. They both looked surprised but something told Draco they had been expecting it. The stag bent its head to their ears and murmured something. Both nodded and together, they drew their wands, casting a spell under their breath.

As one, the owls all flew onto the pair and soon, they couldn't be seen anymore. A few fellow students came to the rescue and retrieved all the letters. Once all the birds flew away, the whole school laughed at the dishevelled appearances of Hermione and Ron. They gathered the letters and left the Hall, ignoring the jibes from the Slytherins.

Draco immediately got up and followed them. Sadly, he was blocked by a heard of second year Hufflepuff and when he finally got past them, his enemies had vanished from sight. His curse was drowned in the sound of the bell announcing the start of class.

***

Two days had gone by since he had killed.

He was a murderer, even if Peter deserved it. He had blood on his hands.

Harry was sprawled out on his bed in Grimmauld Place. He had been there for the past 48 hours, having reached his limit with his nerves. He couldn't stand Remus's worried glances, or the pity. He needed to scream. He had to get out of here.

Later this evening, he was returning to Hogwarts and would hopefully be left out of this mess. From what he knew, the paper hadn't edited his connection to Sirius. Thank Merlin for that, he thought.

The last rays of sun danced on the peeling ceiling of his desolate bedroom. A soft knock on the door brought him out of his angst musing.

"Yeah?"

"Harry, I want to know if you have anything to put in the wash before you pack. Make sure you have everything. And also, please come out of your room. I want to see you before you leave. Come on down and have a bit of dinner 'kay?" said Remus trough the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and said he'd be down in a few.

In the hall, a very worried Moony made his way back down to the kitchen. His pup was not coping with the loss of his godfather and was now a total wreck because of the death of Peter. He had shared his fears with Albus, who had assured that everything will be put in place, for Harry to fell surrounded and to help get over this dark period, yet again.

Hearing Harry march his way down to the kitchen, thanks to his fine werewolf ears, he concentrated on making his face clear of all emotion.

A few hours later, Harry arrived via Portkey at the Three Broomsticks in Hogwarts. For a change, it was pouring rain. Members of the Order were waiting for him.

They immediately formed a circle around him whilst three took to the skies. The last few remaining scattered themselves around them, vanishing into the darkness. This is so stupid, thought Harry, his rage hidden behind a solid blank face he had been wearing since _that _night, even the stupidest of Death Eaters will understand what's going on.

He felt eyes on him. When he looked up, his eyes met Tonks's worried once. He immediately looked away.

"Let's go", he said.

***

High up over Hogwarts, Draco was sitting under the rain, letting it wash away his problems. He had flown up to the roofs and was gazing at the grounds ever since.

Whilst he had been sneaking out of the dungeons, he had witnessed a lot of activity from the teachers. What was going on, he wondered.

As if his thoughts had been heard, the massive torches standing by the Great Entrance burst into life. The young wizard leaned over the roof, to see what was going on. In the distance, he made out specks of light, sure enough coming from wands. The dots seemed to be revolving around one point. Looking up to the sky, Draco clearly saw three forms on brooms.

Quickly, the blond drew his wand and cast on himself a spell that would improve his eyesight. That done, he looked back down at the procession.

They were all wearing hoods and one person was walking in the hearth of the circle. The heavy wooden doors opened and Dumbledore stood on the threshold, patiently waiting for his guests. Professors McGonagall and Snape were by his side. All except Snape had a worried face.

"What the hell is going on", said Draco, into the night sky.

As if feeling the intensity on his stare, the protected cloaked form looked up directly at Draco. The blonde's breath caught itself in his chest for he had never seen such a look. The eyes he lost himself in were the most vibrant, most lively, most expressional of all colours but they were as good as dead. No emotion, no feelings, no life, no light, no nothing. Because of the darkness, Draco wasn't able to see the colour, only a very dark nearly black with the flames reflected in them.

The intensity of his exchange with the stranger-?- made Draco fall back on his bottom, shivering and literally shaken. No, he thought, Malfoy's are never shaken, they are the ones who cause such reaction.

Down bellow, Harry had reached the bottom of the stone stairs leading up to the Great Entrance. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were waiting for him. He quickly looked up at the roofs again, sure to have seen movement high above.

"Harry, I'm pleased to see you here at last", greeted the ancient wizard. The old man's bright blue eyes were running over him, examining him. As he pulled back his hood, just to expose his face, Minerva couldn't stop a gasp leave her.

Her student seemed to have grown so old, if so was possible. The boy already to be beyond his age because of his past but now... He simply nodded to his Headmaster.

"Harry, I know these are dark times, and even darker because of recent events. But I want you to know that you are not alone in this. Your friends gave been told about what has happened. I want you to know that they took it very well and are fully behind you".

Again, Harry only nodded. The tension was building up in the Hall. Albus was sad beyond words. He had lost the Harry he had known. Who knew what the new one would bring...

***

Harry made his way to the private quarters he had been given. Dumbledore had told him to stay put for another day or so. Many floors down, he could here Filtch rant of the mud traces he had left and the trail of water pearling off his cloak. Did he care?

His room were not far of Gryffindor Tower. He went up a staircase you had to know existed or you would never find it. At the top was a plain wall and on the other side was very well decorated bedroom-sitting-room. A luxurious four poster bed, a bit comfier than the standard ones used by the students, a stone floor, tapestries hanging from the stone walls, a large window giving on the mountains and an en suite bathroom. Once inside his sanctuary, Harry threw his cloak to the ground and dropped himself onto the bed and soon passed out.

In the dungeons, Draco was finally back and laying in bed. He was going over what he had witnessed and _felt _moments ago. He was disgusted with himself for having found so many descriptions for the eyes he had lost himself into. There, he ranted in his mind again, Malfoy's don't get lost in others eyes!

His eyes were heavy and his head too.

"I'll talk to Blaise in the mornings" he said before falling asleep.

When he woke, many hours later, Draco immediately got up and got himself changed. As usual, everything was perfect and whilst he was straitening his uniform, he couldn't help find himself the sexiest person in the school.

He met with Blaise in the common room and they made their way, with all the arrogance in tow, to breakfast. They had seated themselves and filled their plates when Draco announced his discovery.

"I saw something that is worth putting our noses in last night", he said. Blaise looked around to make sure nobody was listening, and then replied.

"What may that be?"

"I was on the roof last night. I saw a very interesting procession make its way to the castle. It was a group of people and they were all surrounding one of them. Three were even in the sky, patrolling I suspect. Sadly, they were all wearing cloaks", he told his friend, whilst buttering up a slice of bread.

"Was their anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Dumby, Pusspuss and even Snape were the meeting comity. The protected figure actually seemed on the defensive, now that I think about it"

"Yes...yes this is really something worth investigating. "Tell me Draco, have you given the will any thought?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Sirius Black is dead...that means there has to be a bloody heir somewhere. Not even the runt of the second biggest pure-blooded family would die without leaving a will."

The boys then moved onto lighter subjects, like scheming up a plan to get Scarhead for ruining Draco's life. Well, they'd get him whenever he decided to show his face, that is. The rest of the day was smooth. The only hiccup was when the Slytherins met the Gryffindor sixth years in the hall and with which they shared Transfiguration.

"So, Weasel, tell me. How does it feel to have no more Potter to help you actually get though day-to-day basis? Have the other Gryffindorks kicked you out yet, seeing that you're so stupid", sneered Draco.

"What do you know Malfoy? Unless you've been _ferreting _around again", shot back Hermione, seeing Ron to occupied at trying to get out Seamus and Dean's grip to answer back.

"Oohhh", said the other students.

The blonde opened his mouth to remind the Mudblood her true place in this world, but he was cut off by the arrival of their teacher. He closed his mouth but his eyes were sending daggers at Hermione and Ron, who was scarlet. Granger had brought back with a rush the humiliation he had endured during fourth year and the Gryffindors never made him forget it. He had to use all his concentration not to turn around and make the witch taste a bit of his rage. He tuned out McGonagall's waffle and spent the class thinking about more plans on revenge. As soon as the bell rang, announcing the end of the school day, Draco bolted out of his seat, ignoring Blaise and his fellow Snakes. He flew down two flights of stairs and threw open the front doors. He paused for a half second, remembering what had happened at this very spot a few hours ago, before stomping onwards.

He needed to evacuate the stress. He shrunk his school bag, his school cloak and house tie and tucked them away in a pocket. He made his way to the lake and decided to walk its shore line. Not many students adventured themselves far down the lake, because it bordered with the Forest at some points. Did such things concern Malfoys? No, of course not.

An hour into his walk and he was nearing the opposite side of the lake. He decided to sit down for a moment and think.

'_Why am I feeling so weird? I'm normally not his emotional, even when it concerns Gryffins. But since I saw that stranger yesterday, everything has changed! Could Lucius have enchanted the will so that I would go into such state that I would need to have the sodin' Black heir by my side? No that's crazy!'_

He gazed out at the lake. The water was still and the mountains where reflected as if the surface were made of mirror. But then the stillness of the water broke. Ripples tore apart the picture and an ever so faint wave came to break by the rocks Draco was sitting on. Squinting his eyes, he tried to locate the source of the disturbance. It was a person, from the shape, a man, who was swimming past Draco and heading in the same direction as himself. Nobody ever swam in the lake. Well, some of the younger students might paddle in the shallows during the summer but nobody actually did lengths of it! Very intrigued, the teen got up and briskly walked to the point where the swimmer was heading to. After a hundred meters of walk, he could already see a little pile of clothing sitting on a rock. When he was a hundred meters _away _from the clothes, the swimmer arrived and stood up to walk out of the cold water. It was a man, about his age with dark hair. As Draco got closer, he made out a massive tattoo, covering his shoulder blades. It looked like a kind of crest or something. There was a crown of some flowers and an eagle with his wings wide open, one of its clawed feet held a snake or something close enough.

The tattoo soon vanished from his sight as the teen started pulling on lairs of clothes. The blond approached and purposely made a stone roll into the water as he did, drawing the others attention. The swimmer turned around and Draco smiled wickedly.

It was no other than the Golden Boy himself.

Harry had woken to an excruciating pain in his upper back. He moaned in pain and scrambled out of bed to the bathroom to see what was happening to him. What he saw in the mirror nearly made his eyes fall out and onto the stone floor.

A huge great big eagle ( A/N imagine the one with the white head that lives in Alaska), his wings spread open across his shoulder blades. It was sitting on a crown on flowers, narcissus were they? And there was a snake it one of the bird's feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK", he yelled. Wasn't his body scared enough, now he had to have a massif tattoo too?

'_Calm Harry, there has to be a rational explanation. I mean, such marks don't come out of nowhere do they now...Do they?_

_A good Glamour charm and no one will know it's there...'_

He fetched his wand and cast the Charm. Only he could still see it if he craned is next but in the mirror, it wasn't reflected. He then got dressed and checked the time. Classes were soon going to end. It was now or never if he wanted to go outside.

A good swim in the lake, that's exactly what he needed. Nobody ever done it and by starting at the opposite end and not coming up to close to be seen, he'd be left alone. He grabbed his Cloak and left.

***

***

_So ? Watcha think ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I must say I just about didn't fall of my chair when I say all your reviews! I'm so glad you enjoy the story so much and again you've put on a lot of pressure._

_I hope this is to your liking._

_Special thanks to __**Ely From Yesterday**__ for posting The Palace up on your profile as one of your favourites._

_Keep those reviews coming!_

CHAPTER III – FIRST DAY BACK

The water was cold and it dulled his senses. The lake was calm. He ignored the protest of his pores and swam on, making regular strokes. Soon, he reached the tree he used as a marker and turned around. On the last few meters, his arms got heavy and he lost feeling from his finger tips, due to the cold. His mind blocked on the pain and for the first time in days he didn't feel full to the brim in sorrow and fear. Finally, he was within walking deepness and strolled out to the beach.

He cast a heating spell on himself and got dressed, pulling on his jumper and his woolly hat. He heard a stone fall into the water and froze. Nobody never _ever _came out this far. He slowly turned around, after having taken a deep breath.

There stood the last person he wanted to see.

Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our national Hero", drawled Draco. The blonde's mind was whirling, trying to understand the meaning of the boys tattoo. "Where have you been Potter?"

The answer he got was the least expected, for he got none. Shocked, he took a step closer to his enemy and looked at him. The boy looked the same but something had changed in his eyes. They were cold and gone was the passion that used to make them live. He noted the blank mask on Harry's face.

"What's happened to you", he ask, the words escaping from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Why do you care Malfoy", responded Harry. All he wanted was to get away from this place. Nobody was supposed to know he was back!

"What happened", repeated Draco in a firmer tone. Harry ignored him and started walking past him, whilst unfolding the most beautiful piece of material the blonde had ever seen. The Gryffindor gave his enemy a wide berth, not even glaring or even glancing at him. Before, he was out of reach, Draco shot his arm out behind himself and caught hold of Harry's wrist.

"By the way Potter, nice tattoo", he said. He felt Harry stiffen, before he roughly pulled his wrist free. Draco turned around to look but he was gone.

***

'_Thank MERLIN for this Cloak_', was thinking Harry even though he was panting with shock He had disappeared under it once he had freed his hand. He was now looking at Malfoy's face, and saw looks of curiosity and determination cross his enemy's face. Harry knew exactly what he thinking about.

'_How the blazes did he see the tattoo?' _yelled Harry's conscious. He decided to leg it and ran back to the castle. Laughter and conversations were drifting out of the Great Hall, were the students were enjoying dinner. He continued running, up to his private quarters. The password came out as a hiss. He stormed into his room and kicked open the bathroom door. There, he stripped off his clothes and looked at his back and paled violently. The mirror reflected nothing.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Eternity seemed to go by, and Harry just stood there, looking at the mirror but not really seeing it.

In the distance, echoed bells. They rang eight times. This seemed to bring Harry out of his torpor. He tapped himself lightly on the cheek. "Focus Potter", he told himself. He slowly walked back to the main room and pulled on some fresh clothes. He picked up his Cloak and left for the Room of Requirements.

***

Ron and Hermione were all ready in the room when he arrived. He had arranged to meet them by sending Prongs. Both friends were sitting on large cushions by a fire. They looked up at the sound of the door opening. When he pulled of his Cloak, there was an awkward moment of silence. Harry didn't dare lift his head in case what Dumbledore had told him was false. He missed as his friends beamed at him and Hermione rushed over to pull him into a tight embrace. Ron, who very much wanted to do the same thing, gave him a one armed hug and pulled him towards the seething area.

"Harry, how are you?" asked the witch.

"Yeah mate, we've been quite worried, ya know"

Both quickly caught each other's eye, and silently, both acknowledged that state of sadness and the mask Harry was wearing.

"Dumbledore came down to greet me when I came back yesterday evening. He told me you guys supported my actions, but..."trailed Harry. He still didn't look up at his friends. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand squeeze his. He lifted his head and meet Hermione's.

"Harry, we know what happened. When we received the paper, we ran directly to Dumbledore and he told us the whole story" she said. Harry braced himself, ready for rejection.

"And I can't be any happier. Harry, that man deserved it completely. Not only did you avenge Sirius and your parent's but now, there is one less crazy Death Eaters running wild."

Ron didn't intervene. This was a thing only Hermione could make Harry understand.

"But I killed him", murmured back the dark teen.

"No. No, Harry, you didn't kill that rat. He killed himself. He had sold his life to you, three years ago when you protected him. I know you think you have blood on your hands but you don't Harry. You are still the same, you have not become a killer", said Hermione in a soothing voice.

Ron watched his best mate think over and over the witch's speech. He could see gently but surely, the mask crumble. He decided that he would be the one to bring it down completely.

"Harry, mate. Ever since the article came out, I want you to know that only too many people were happy to learn about Pettigrew's death. The next morning, a least a hundred owl were waiting with letters for you. We collected them and you can be sure they only express support. People are behind you Harry, I'm behind you as is 'Mione. Don't let that man destroy your life again." A little laugh escaped his best mate's lips.

"That has to be the first time I hear Ron Weasley speak in such a mature way", said Hermione, completely bewildered. The red head's cheeks became scarlet and he crossed his arms.

"Well, it does happen you know", he huffed.

They all burst out laughing and the tension flew out the window. Hermione and Ron beamed when they saw that Harry's mask was gone. The Trio spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing.

***

When Blaise finally found his friend again, well, he couldn't really see him. He had searched the whole grounds and had finally guessed that the blonde had gone for a walk.

It was a few hours later now and Blaise had just entered the library, looking for a book to complete his Transfiguration homework when he had spotted a bit of bright blonde hair, somewhere behind a colossal pile of books. He moved toward the table and saw Draco in deep concentration. Blaise smirked and dropped his book onto the table, making his friend jump a mile of his chair.

"Zabini, do you have a death wish", hissed Malfoy. He was inches for hexing the idiot for scaring him when he was researching something so important.

"Aww Drake, you wouldn't 'cause you'd miss me so much"

"Shut up you wanker"

Blaise sat down and grabbed a book from the pile.

"'_The Art of Markings: How to Analyse Them and Their Meanings_', what's all this for?"

"You really don't want me to work do you?" grumbled back Draco. He had researched enough for one day anyway. He lay his quill down and rolled up his notes and made a pile with the books he was intending on bringing back to the common room. He looked around to make sure nobody was around than started explaining who he had meet this afternoon by the lake.

"Could you describe any better the tattoo? I might be able to draw it..." he suggested after having listened to the whole story. Draco immediately pushed forwards a scrap of parchment and his quill.

"From what I could see, there was a huge eagle, and his wings were spread across his shoulder blades, like if he was about to take off or something. The wings took up the upper back and the body was on the spine. It was sitting on some sort of crown of plants or flowers. Oh, and it held a sort of snake, I'm sure, in one claw", described Malfoy.

Nothing was said whilst the dark skinned Slytherin drew, his forehead creased with concentration. At the end, he handed Draco, give or take, an exact replica of the eagle he had seen on Potter's back.

"Are all these books because of Potter's tattoo" asked Blaise.

"Yes. I want to know what it means and if it can explain why he was gone for a week", answered the blond in a low voice, still looking intently at the drawing in his hand.

"Any news on the Will?" inquired the dark haired Slytherin. Draco tore his grey eyes from the picture and lifted them to glare at his friend. Why did everything always come back to that fucking Will?

"Yes, my solicitor says they have found no loop hole, no alternative possibility, even though Lucius's last wishes go against the law, I'll still have to find that fucking heir", he replied, his voice as cold as his eyes. His hand turned into a fist, rumpling the drawing of the eagle, his knuckles white.

'_Shit', thought Blaise,'Nice move Zabini, get him all Ice Prince when he was finally warming up a bit'_

***

Next morning, Harry woke with his guts in a knot. He was to reintegrate the student body this morning and he wasn't looking forwards to it. He had woken up and hour before his alarm clock went off and had killed the time by thinking over his conversation of last night with Ron and Hermione. He broke into a sleepy smile at the thought of their support and love. Finally, his alarm went off and he got out of bed. He went to have a shower but, as he entered the bathroom, he couldn't prevent himself from looking at his back. He hated the tattoo and he wanted to know its meaning.

He showered quickly and made his way back to his bedroom and got dressed in the standard Gryffindor uniform. He Glamour'ed his back again and made a mental note to check out if his wasn't strong enough since Malfoy had been able to see trough it. He then tried, but was unsuccessful, to try and comb down his hair. He soon made his comb test gravity by tossing it out of the window in frustration. He grabbed his bag and made his way down the stairs where he met up with Ron and Hermione.

Both offered him understanding smiles and they started descending to breakfast.

In the dungeons, the Snakes were also waking up to this cold school morning. Unlike the Gryffindors who woke when they wanted, may it be 20 minutes or 2 hours before class, the Slytherins were all woken at the same time, courtesy of Professor Snape. The Potion Master had cast a spell that rang like a fire truck siren and the sound of it echoed nicely off the stone walls, making it impossible to escape it.

In a tower to the North of the school, the Ravenclaw's were already dressed and ready to study. Books were neatly packed in their bags, some students were going over their homework or revising for classes. It gave one a headache only to look at them.

In the hallway to the kitchens, the Hufflepuff students were also waking. But no one knows what goes on down there since all the other students have a life within the walls of the school and didn't spend it being soft and melodramatic. No sere. But these last ones don't concern us, so let us move on.

The Golden Trio had finally reached the doors protecting the Great Hall. The sounds of breakfast filtered trough the closed doors. Luckily they hadn't crossed _to _many people on their way, but Harry was sure that every single person on the other side of the great wooden doors knew he was back. The few they had crossed had stopped in their tracks and watched him pass by with a gobsmacked expression.

He drew a deep breath and nodded. Ron pushed open the doors and Hermione and they preceded Harry in.

Every single soul had turned their head to see who was entering. The rumour of Harry Potter's return at Hogwarts was already flying high. Harry finally crossed the threshold and followed his besties to the Gryffindor Table. Has he walked, the sound of voices was replaced by whispers and all eyes were on him. He felt them burn trough his clothes, burn his skin, leaving angry blisters on it. He felt a set of eyes scorch him even more than the others. It felt like he had literally been branded. He gasped and looked up. His deep eyes met slate grey ones, malice shinning back at him. He didn't bother not looking away. He was wearing a mask and nobody would ever see him without it. They might as well get used to it.

Nobody had to know where he had been, what he had lost and what he had done. He had grown up. He pulled away from Malfoy's eyes, straightened his back and walked up to were Hermione and Ron had sat down. He ignored the looks from his House mates and silently started filling himself a plate of food. The Hall was still very agitated. Albus Dumbledore decided to step in, for the sake of his protégé.

He stood up and cleared his throat, catching the kids' attention.

"My dear children, as you can all clearly see, Harry Potter is back with us. I will ask of you, for his sake, not to bother him about the recent articles that you have been able to read in the press. His absence shouldn't worry you and no questions will be answered on that matter. I thank you for your show of respect and, if I may add one last thing: Welcome back Harry" He smiled at his student before sitting back down.

The Hall finally broke back out into normal conversations but Harry knew damn well he was the centre of the conversation. He quickly ate his breakfast, draining it down with a glass of juice, and got up to leave. Hermione and Ron jumped up with him. They, well most likely Hermione, had eaten breakfast very fast too, for they knew Harry wouldn't stand the atmosphere for very long.

The three of them marched out and made their way to the Greenhouses, were took place their first class.

"Well, that didn't go to bad, eh"

"I suppose not" sighted Harry. The cool morning air was helping him relax.

"Not too bad? 'Mione, did you actually see the way they were looking at Harry?"

"Oh, come on Ron, I mean not to bad by the fact that we've been trough way worse entrances than back there. I'm grading on experience."

"'Suppose if you put it that way, yeah..."trailed the red head. The three of them lapsed into silence. They were way too early for class, so the boys decided to climb up the tree Hermione was reading under.

"Tell me Harry" said Ron, once Hermione was out of hearing distance, "how are you going to tackle the 'Sirius being innocent' issue? Not that I mean to be awkward..."

"No, no you're grand Ron" replied Harry from the branch he was sitting on, tough full. He was wondering why Malfoy's eyes had burnt him with such force. Wind blew through the branches and last few leaves, making his air even more windblown than before. "I suppose I'll just have to say the least possible and stick to the articles..."

Ron was pleased that his question didn't bother his best mate. He was also pleased to see that the mask fell once the three of them were in a private area, tough he still didn't like it.

"And you're inheritance?"

"I don't have a clue how that's going to happen. I mean, I'm not even sure if Sirius did have a Will written down or something..."Sorrow crossed his face.

"Sorry Harry, feel like punching myself" said Ron guiltily. Harry simply smiled back at him, sadness shining in his eyes.

"Looks like we have company look"

***

Draco's eyes followed Potter's dramatic exit. Oh, okay it wasn't that dramatic... The whole Hall was _still _talking about the git. Blaise was listing a number of pranks they could pull Potter, for the 'Lucius Malfoy crisis', like they nicknamed it.

"Draco, you're not listening!"

"Sorry Blaise, but I don't feel like talking about Scar Face so early in the morning"

"Fair point" replied his friend and he left the blond alone. '_Finally',_ he thought, '_now...why the hell is Potter acting like this? He was actually hiding his emotions for once, and not wearing his heart on his sleeves. And Weasley and Granger know what's going on! Damn those Gryffindors are not as bad as I thought. They know how to keep a secret and keep it well.'_

Draco was still examining every angle of Harry's attitude when he followed his fellow sixth years out to the greenhouses. As they approached, he looked up to see Granger sitting by herself under a three, reading a book for a change. An ideal victim for the Slytherins.

He walked towards her followed by Zabini.

"So, Granger, still trying to act the witch you're not?"

"Go away Malfoy" replied fiercely Hermione.

"Oh, but where are the Weasel and Scar Face? Did you scare them away?" taunted Blaise. At his words a figure fell from the tree right besides the girl. Harry landed on his feet, wand at the ready, in an attack position. He didn't lose his balance on impact nor did he even hurt himself. In fact, the only sound he made was a little _thump._

Potter's sudden appearance made the Slytherins jump in surprise. Hermione, Draco noted, didn't move an inch. It was as if they had practiced the drill loads of times!

A second figure fell out of the three with just as much grace. Ron was in the exact same position as his friend.

"Say Harry, I didn't know Orion was with you", he said mater of factly. That simple sentence managed to completely confuse Malfoy and Zabini. When the hell had these Lions became has cunning as Snakes?

"Harry! I told you not to bring him to class" scolded Hermione, completely forgetting the other two boys, who looked at each other, completely lost.

"'Mione..."sighted Harry. The witch closed her mouth, remembering they had company and glared at him silently instead.

"What do you want Malfoy" said Ron, his tone very unwelcoming.

Draco was yet again interrupted by the arrival of a teacher. Professor Sprout let them into the greenhouse and announced the day's project.

"Today class, we are going to be taking care of the Devils Snare, these new sprouts need to be replanted", said Sprout, beaming at her students.

A chorus of groans echoed in the greenhouse.

***

The day finally came to an end and Harry let himself collapse onto his bed, exhausted. He was followed by Ron who collapsed into the sofa and Hermione into the push armchair by the fireplace. The witch had a very serious look on her face as she cleared her throat.

"Harry, Ron, remember what Dumbledore said at the end of last term?"

"Yeah 'Mione we know. 'Don't show you're skill to the public, the more you keep secret the better it will be for you when the time comes' yada, yada, yada..." said Harry.

The witch stared.

"But Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini were insulting you and were going to do far worse. I mean, we didn't even show that much and form the looks on their faces, they didn't have a clue what was going on...Relax!" cried Ron.

"Ron, those two are top Slytherins and far from stupid. I mean, both of you _jumped out of the tree as if it were one meter high and not three_! They will put their noses in this and before you know it, they'll know were having special training!" Hermione's voice was rising at every word.

Harry immediately decided to step in when he saw Ron's ears become scarlet red. This was not the time for one of their memorable fights.

"Hermione, Ron, stop, please! Nothing happened but we need to be more careful next time okay?"

Both shut up but continued glaring at each other.

"I think I'll go back to the common room" said Ron.

"Yes, and I need to go to the library", seconded Hermione. "Harry, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow morning by the Forest okay?"

"Yeah, see you there"

Both left and Harry let out a long breath. He pulled of his tie and school blazer and pants to pull on some more comfortable clothes. He pulled out Orion. It was a beautiful silver dagger. The handle was a carved snake, coiled up. The blade itself was sharp and lethal. It was an ancient dagger, its surface was engraved with all sorts of pictures and spells. It was passed down in the Black Family. Sirius had given it to Harry for his 16 birthday. He had also given Ron and Hermione one each. They had respectively named their blades, Dionysus for Hermione (a blade made of black mat metal. Sirius had said it was goblin made and the blade made an 'S') and Aerith for Ron. His dagger was made of electric blue metal, again goblin crafted. His blade was curved, like a sabre. Sirius had told them that he had chosen the blades on their personalities and that the weapon would be faithful to them.

Harry had named his Orion, since it was his –late- godfather's second name. He pulled the blade out of the leather holder he had it in and detached the leather strings tying it to his calf. He went to place the heirloom under his pillow.

He got to work on the mountain of homework he had been given and pulled in early, not after having examined his tattoo for a long time.

***

***

_Keep 'em coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello people! I kneel at your feet, pleading forgiveness for the terrible wait. I had it all in the past month; seriously, from H1N1-A and the craziest school load ever and teachers strike… it been Hell. But THAT IS NO EXCUSE! The Christmas Hols are slowly rolling in so I'll update very very soon._

_Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and selected this story as your favorite!_

_I must add that I am not very happy with this chapter, but I hope it is up to your standards._

_Review and enjoy !_

_*************_

CHAPTER IV – FAMILY CRESTS

A month and a few had passed, and Draco was still trying to figure out the secret Potter had become. Every spare moment he found, he spent it either going through every book available in country, about markings. He was still looking for a way to track down the heir of Black and at the same time making up a list of things that had changed in Harry Potter.

Why the boy spiked such a passion, was a mystery even Draco couldn't explain to himself. Blaise had since long stopped asking him about the whole affair. He was also helping his friend by researching about the markings on Potter's back and also on the Will. The dark Slytherin had also made up a list, but this one concerning Draco and signs he had been manifesting. One book he had researched in mentioned that if two people were to be bonded, no matter which type of bond, signs would manifest themselves. Blaise's list was short but he still had enough info to know that Draco had no choice but to find this Heir.

It was late Friday evening when Blaise finally made a breach. The library was deserted, all the students getting ready for the big game on the next day: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, first match between both houses and first reappearance of Potter on the team. Zabini was starting to get a touch desperate, for he still hadn't found any solution to the Will. He was flicking through a very ancient book, picturing all the Wizarding family crests. Why he was browsing through such a book, he didn't know but when he landed on a certain page, he was sure it was Merlin helping him from above.

On said page, were two family crests. Both were British. Both had an eagle, a crown of flowers. The only difference is that one bird held a rose in its claw whilst the other held a poisonous species of viper. Blaise's jaw literally hit the floor when he saw the drawings. They looked exactly like what Draco had described has Potter's tattoo. Only, which one was it? He looked around, just to make sure nobody would see him, and swiftly tore out the page before tucking it safely away in his inner robe pocket.

***

Draco was lying on his bed, thinking of Harry Potter. It was something he had done very often for the past month. He wanted to know what was going on with his enemy. He still remembered very clearly that day when Harry had jumped out of the tree. His skills, along with Weasley's had been impressive and the fact that Granger hadn't budged a muscle was intriguing.

Over the past weeks, he had observed the Golden Trio. He had watched their every move, followed them when they went to the library, practically stalking them. He had once overheard them making plans about meeting in the Forest the next morning. The blond had gotten up at the crack of dawn and gone out to the Forest, hidden under a Dissolution Charm. He had seen the three Gryffindors in the distance before they had disappeared into the darkness of the trees. Progress on Potter's secret was painstakingly slow.

Draco got up from his bed and went to stand by the blazing fire. He leaned against the marble gate and gazed into the dancing flames. Why was he so obsessed with Potter?

'_For fuck's sake Malfoy, you have a Quidditch match tomorrow. I need to be focusing on flying not on Scar face!'_

But then, his mind wandered onto his father's will. There was no progress either. He still didn't know where on the face of the Earth was the Heir but he knew his time was now limited. He had started to feel the tingling touch of magic. A bond was forming and there was no resisting it. If he didn't find the person with whom he had to complete the bond, he was doomed. All ready, the magic had been sending him signs via his dreams. Over the past weeks, they had slowly turned erotic and he woke every morning in a very embarrassing situation. In his dreams, he was sitting in a pure white chamber, on a pure white armchair. A figure, a man, only wearing a pair of white trousers would then walk up to him. He couldn't see the man's face, it was as if his eyes just wouldn't register it and send the picture to his brain. His dream Heir would move close to him, do sinful thing to him and every time Draco would wake up, he would feel the _thing _again.

His door flew open at that moment and a red faced Blaise entered.

"BLAISE", yelled Draco.

His friend ignored him and quickly shut the door.

"I need the drawing of Potter's tattoo I made for you. Now." Ordered Zabini. Draco raised an aristocratic eyebrow at his friend's tone. Since when did Zabini's give orders to Malfoy's?

"Do you now", his voice was like a cold winter breeze.

"Yes" replied Blaise, surprisingly standing his ground against the Ice Prince. Draco looked at him for a while before silently nodding towards his desk. Blaise found the drawing sitting on top of a pile of books. He pulled out his stolen page from the library and compared both pictures. His face was unreadable.

"Explain"

"I will, but I need one more fact."

"And when will you find you're fact?" sneered Draco.

"Tomorrow, I want you to rip Potter's clothes in one way or another. During the match, would be the best, since you'll be in flight, you'll be able to see the marking. Look at it carefully and then tell me what the eagle is holding" ordered Zabini again. He looked up at his friend and Draco, though he hid it, couldn't stop but be surprised at the backbone Zabini was showing. He was using his entire pureblood heritage, just like Draco did -only he did it all the time-.

"And how will that help me?"

"If you do as I said, tomorrow, I'll have an answer" replied Blaise, his hand on the door handle. Draco watched the door close quietly behind his friend.

Next morning, Draco woke to a crisp but freezing day of the end of October. It was ideal for a match. He put on his gear, grabbed his broom and went up for breakfast. The Great Hall was very noisy, the students all excited about the game. As he entered, his House mates cheered him and, of course, the Gryffindor's booed him. He scanned the solid mass of scarlet and gold. His rival was not there. He walked over to the table and his gaze crossed Blaise's. His best friend gave him a small nod before returning to his breakfast.

Not knowing were Potter was disturbed Draco greatly. The Slytherin Seeker quickly ate his meal and excused himself, telling his fellow students he needed to go make sure all was ready for the game, since he was captain of this year's team. Once he got to the Entrance, he mounted his broom, not bothered to walk, and flew towards the Pitch.

The weather was perfect and he felt excitement for the game start to fill him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement at the borderline of the Forest. He turned his broom and flew over to the light he could see. He recognized it as magic, in huge quantities and highly powerful. Draco slowed down his broom and flew just over the tips of the trees.

***

Harry was practising in the meadow Hermione, Ron and himself used for their training. He was to tense for the game, so he had come here to let off the steam. He had practised for two hour on precision and speed with Orion, his dagger. His aim was deadly and very rarely missed its target. He had decided to take a brake and again caught himself thinking about Malfoy. He was still surprised the Snake hadn't told the whole school about his markings on his back.

As if to answer his thought, he felt his eagle tickle and prickle in his back at the same moment as the wards he had erected were breached. From what he understood of the magic, the intruder was on a branch, two trees to his right.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He left his magic ripple out, touch every surface around him. It quickly found the intruder and a picture took shape in his mind. He threw his dagger in the air with his right hand, nearly lazily and as he caught it, he hurled it at top speed towards whoever was in the trees. He heard and gasp and a sick _thud. _He had not aimed for a kill, only to scare off.

The Gryffindor wandlessly Summoned back Orion and left for the Quidditch Pitch. Up in the tree, Draco was panting with shock and his wide open eyes followed Potter as the teen left the meadow. His eyes then darted back towards the trunk of the tree, where a few inches away from his face, the dagger had planted itself. He lifted a shaking hand towards the gash made in the ancient tree and passed his trembling fingers over it.

'_Where in Hell did he learn to do this...'_ he thought. A gust of wind blew through the leaves, caring the sound of cheers and voices.

"SHIT THE MATCH" he yelled and scrambled for his broom. He immediately took off and flew towards the grounds at high speed.

"MALFOY! Where the hell have you been" cried Montague, as his Captain burst into the changing rooms, Chaser on the team and Draco's second in command. The others were all ready changed and ready to go and looking very curiously at their late arriving Captain.

"None of your business", replied the Ice Prince, staring at his team mate with arctic cold eyes. Montague met his eyes for a split second before awkwardly getting the team into position for takeoff.

"Are you all ready" shouted Draco. "Good, NOW LET'S KICK SOME GRYFFINDORK ARSE", he shouted over the cheers. He turned to face the door leading onto the pitch, dusted of some inexistent dust from his cloak, mounded his broom and took off. The team followed out behind him, spread out in a V formation. They looked elegant and superior. All in the Slytherin style.

"_And here comes the Slytherin team!" _said Michael Corner, a sixth year Ravenclaw, sitting at thecommentators box_. "Coached this year by Malfoy, with a few new players on the team...Seems Slytherin has gone for proper skill rather than 'run away cement mixers'..._" The sea of green and silver hissed and booed at Corner's comment. Draco led his team on a tour of honour when cheers erupted again from down bellow.

"_And the Gryffindor players are out on the pitch! Coached this year by the best player seen at Hogwarts in many, many years... Harry Potter!" _Cheers from the red and gold supporters. The flags were waving like mad. Draco turned his head to see the Gryffindor formation. They were shooting out one after the other from the changing rooms. The team aligned itself and made a perfectly synchronized looping. Mme Hoch walked to the centre of the pitch, levitating a large wooden box.

"Captains, shake hands!" she ordered. Both teams landed and Draco went to meet Harry in the centre.

Both boys nodded and briefly shook hands. Harry hid his smirk when Draco stared at him with a glint of fear, deep in his stormy eyes.

"Right, now I want a fair match, from both teams, alright" demanded the reef, as the Captains regained their places, readying for kickoff. But this _was _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The Bludgers were set free, flowed by the Snitch. Mme Hoch took the Quaffle in her hands and threw it high up and blew the whistle.

All 14 players kicked off as one man and immediately, the game began. "_And there they go...Quaffle in Gryffindor possession...Weasley, Thomas, Weasley...Careful! And Gryffindor looses the Quaffle, by a frankly well shoot Bludger from Slytherin!"_

Harry was watching Malfoy from the corner of the eyes, as he scanned the far end of the Pitch. The other Seeker was circling the goalposts, also searching. Harry decided to go up high. He pulled his broom up and was soon trailed by Malfoy.

"Oi, Pothead"

"Fess of Ferret"

Harry speed up and left Malfoy behind. He glimpsed down and caught sight of a sparkle of gold. Immediately, he did a sharp turn and headed straight for the ground. The wind was whooshing past his ears but he still heard a curse coming from Malfoy.

"_And here comes Potter, in a spectacular dive and he seems to have spotted the Snitch...He's coming down at a monumental speed and Malfoy is starting to catch him up...Slow down Harry!"_ The crowd's attention went to the Gryffindor Seeker, who was still recklessly speeding towards the hard ground. All held their breath. Even the other players stopped to watch.

"_And ten points to Slytherin, scored by Evon, who takes advantage of the distraction, bringing the score up to 60-60" _groaned Corner in chorus with the Lions.

Draco had now spotted the Snitch too and had closed in on Harry. Once again, started one of their famous neck in neck races but this one got cut short. A Gryffindor Beater sent a Bludger directly at the blond and he had to dive under Potter to dodge it. The commotion made the Snitch disappear once again.

"_And the Snitch is yet again gone! Poor aim from Harvey, there...Nearly hit his own Captain"_

"Dear me Potter, did you take him on because you took pity to his poor to nil eyesight?" tautened Malfoy has he flew past in the opposite direction.

"How much eye sight does a ferret have then?" shot back Harry.

Time past and the Snitch still wasn't seen. The Chasers were giving a fierce match on both sides and the gap was never more than 20 points.

"_And it seems like Malfoy has seen the Snitch...yes, he's definitively has seen something that Potter hasn't yet...."_

Draco was smirking as he flew towards the little golden ball hovering in the dead middle of the ground, a few meters of the grass. He quickly looked behind, but there was no sign of Potter. His smirk grew when he heard the commentator and he turned his eyes back on the ball, only to see a scarlet blur flying at full tilt from the other side and it didn't seem like it was going to stop. The blond stubbornly flattened himself against his broomstick handle and pushed even harder. Potter was doing the same and the two were heading for a front on collision. The Gryffindor wasn't going to pull up, nor was the Slytherin.

The crowd became a blur of colour, the cheers became a loud whoosh in his ears, and adrenaline became his blood. He looked at the Snitch, then Potter, then the Snitch again and his eyes widened when he saw they were barely three meters apart.

'_This is going to hurt'_ thought Draco and he prepared himself for the shock.

Harry internally slapped or rather punched himself for his lack of attention, when he heard Corner's comment. At once, he did a flip and raced for the Snitch. It was fluttering straight ahead of him. He flew towards it, using all the speed the Firebolt could muster up. He looked up and saw the large smirk plastered on Malfoy's face.

'_Not today, Malfoy'_

The gap was closing fast. Fifty...Thirty-five....Sixteen...Eight...Four meters to go... And neither was slowing down. The crash seemed inevitable and Harry watched Draco's stance change, as he braced himself for impact. Even if one swerved, they would still touch and get seriously hurt with the reckless speed they were flying at. But Harry had a more than one trick up his sleeve. Using all his strength in his upper body, he gripped tightly the broom handle and threw his legs upwards, still flying at breath taking speed. He held himself in a handstand as Malfoy flew past him with wide eyes and centimetres to spare.

"_MERLIN' PANTS DID YOU SEE THAT!" _yelled Corner into the microphone. "_Potter actually performed a hand stand whilst in flight, something only a handful of highly professional players has ever managed! And thanks to this amazing stunt, Malfoy is able to fly past with no problem!"_ The students went wild.

Harry dropped his legs back into place and made a sharp jerk of his broom and sped to the sky, perfectly synchronised with Draco. They met up, spinning around the other to distract. The little golden ball was flying in front of them. The Seekers now flew knee against knee, pushing the other's extended arm out of the way. Harry's now reckless use of the Firebolt's speed was slowly making a difference. Malfoy understood he had lost when Potter pulled out all the strength of his broom. The Snake kept up but it was no use, and then remembered Blaise's demand. 'Tear_ open the cloak...this is it!'_ He caught a fistful of the end of the red cloak now flapping in front if his face and held on tight. He held on tight as Harry's fingers wrapped themselves around the Golden Snitch. His Nemesis turned to head back towards the ground but Draco flew straight forwards. When he heard the sound of tissue tearing, Harry turned his head towards the blond and gave him a superior smile before casually flying back towards his team mates, ignoring his exposed back. Draco's eyes narrowed in fury at Potter's cheek and he flew back down behind. He landed and watched his enemy being congratulated by his House and team mates. He heard his own team land behind him.

"_Harry Potter's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 300 to 280!" _announced Corner.

"Good game team, you did excellent" he told the others though still watching Potter.

"You too Captain" they answered, thought they were all miserable for having lost for only twenty points before flying over to the changing rooms. Draco didn't follow; his eyes were still watching Potter's every movement. The celebration carrying had pulled open the broken Quidditch robe and the bare skin was very clearly visible.

Before he could control himself, he felt the _thing _again. A rush of emotions he had never felt in his whole life crashed over him like a wave, filling him up. When he racked his eyes over Potter's back, he felt the touch of magic again. His eyes darted immediately around looking at the students present on the Pitch. One of them was his Heir.

***

***

_I posted this up on my profile but nobody as see it yet :_

**I NEED A BETA !**

_Please send a mail if you're interested and leave your review ! _

_Thanks !_

Fiction Suggestions:

Adamant and Starlight

By CorvetteClaire


	5. Chapter 5

_*slowly walks in, holding a shield* Hum...right, er. Hi!_

_I knooow I said in the last update, I would do it about Xmas...and it's now March *red with shame*. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I very happy to see so many people have added The Will to their fav's! It makes me feel all warm that you enjoy it so much, even thought my updates are brutal._

_Anyway, here's the latest chapter. It's a wee bit shorter than the other but the story is slowly taking form. I hope you enjoy and sorry again for the long silence/wait._

_Review !_

**Dedicated to the great, SunshineandDaisies! Thanks a million! Big Easter bunny for you!**

_*****************_

CHAPTER V – FAMILY SECRETS REVEALED

Gryffindor was in full swing. The Lions were celebrating yet another victory against their arch enemies. Butterbeer, smuggled into the school was being passed around. At one point in the evening, all under 15's had been sent back to their dorms and the butterbeer had oh so suddenly transformed itself into bottles of Firewhiskey and the games had changed rules.

Harry sat in the middle of this party that was slowly turning into an orgy, his mind focused on Malfoy. He couldn't explain to himself why the boy had torn open his robes, but a little voice in his head told him it was all down to the tattoo. Only Malfoy seemed to be able to see it... The Golden Boy decided he needed to think and for that he had to get out of the Tower. He rose from his favourite armchair and made his way to the portrait, pushing back admirers, and ignoring the request he got from both female and male students. The portrait closed and he sighed at the peacefulness of the empty corridors. He pulled out his Cloak from his pocket, threw it over him and walked out to the lake.

In the dungeons, the atmosphere was very different from Gryffindor. Slytherin, had been defeated yet again by the Boy-Who-Lived. When Draco had finally returned from the changing rooms, he had been welcomed by a few brave glares, easily waved off. Ignoring the tension, he sat down in his favourite chair by the fire.

'No, this is no good. I can't think with all these buffoons around' He got up to leave the Common Room, ignoring Blaise's calls. Once out in the corridors he closed his eyes with a sigh, at the silence of the dark corridors. He started making his way up to the Great Hall. As he arrived at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons, he saw the Great Doors open _by themselves_ and close again. But this was nothing to the itch that had erupted in Draco's chest. 'His' Heir was here but there was nobody in the Hall. No, that's not true. Somebody was or had been in the Hall because the doors had opened. Doors don't open by themselves, even in the wizarding world! He rushed across the marble entrance and threw open the doors. The light flooded the grass but nobody was to be seen yet the itch persisted.

For a reason he couldn't explain to himself, he closed his eyes and focused on the itch. He felt it, touched it... His eyes opened and he immediately took off across the dark school grounds. His chase brought him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Fear rose in him but the pull beat it down and the blonde entered the Forest. He made his way past ancient trees, catching himself in a root from time to time, jumping at the smallest of sounds. Before he knew it, he arrived at the border of a meadow. Not just any meadow, _the _meadow. The same one he had flown to before the game and where Potter had scared the hell out of him with his little stunt. His eyes took in the clearing. The moon turned the grass and the leaves into an eerie grey. He looked up to see the stars and a nearly full moon. The place was silent and peaceful. His gaze then rested on the dark form lying on the ground in the centre of the meadow. Draco took a hesitant step forward and sighted as tension he hadn't known was present left his shoulders. He slowly approached the silent form, a soft smile on his face as he felt himself for the first time in a very long time, at peace.

Harry was trying to sleep, but Draco could clearly see a cute little frown on his forehead and lips, as sleep evaded him. Yet, as the Slytherin stood next to him, his body seemed to go limp and his breathing started to become deeper. Draco lay himself on the grass, ever so carefully, facing his Heir. Harry Potter. He had yet to find out how his rival had become the head of the second purest family in Britain. As he gazed at the sleeping man, the moon shine played shadows across his face, reflecting of his hair and his glasses. He felt his body get heavy, his mind cloud and sleep, proper sleep he hadn't had in days over came him.

At one point in the night, a shadow that had been wandering under the dark canopy of the trees moved out into the open and looked up at the stars, drawn by the brighter shimmer of the planets. The centaur read great promises from these two, as soon as they embraced their roles and their feelings. He murmured a few words in an ancient language. His words flowed like music and when he was finished, a little dome covered both sleeping boys, protecting them and keeping them warm.

*

Harry woke first the next morning, the first rays of the sun warming his face. He didn't want to wake up. He had had the best sleep since that mysterious bird had permanently lodged itself into his back. He reluctantly opened one eye. He closed it then opened both. Facing him, on the grass none the less was Draco Malfoy! The blonde was still deep asleep, his lips parted and his chest rising slowly. The sun turned his hair nearly white and for the first time since he had meet Malfoy, Harry saw his face with no mask on it. His rival looked vulnerable and actually human. Harry opened his mouth to insult Malfoy awake and demand explanations but he couldn't think of any. His hatred towards the blonde seemed to have evaporated over night.

He sat himself up and his eyes went wide when he saw that both of them had slept in the same position, facing the other. But why did this feel normal? Why was the animosity gone? Malfoy mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, ending up snuggled against Harry, who was too stunned to react. They stayed like that for a long time, Harry sitting up and Draco spooned around him. The sun was high in the sky when the blonde started to fidget and fuss. He rolled onto his other side, but Harry knew he was waking up. Deciding it was safer if he wasn't there for when it happened, he jumped up and was nearing the trees when he felt eyes on him. He didn't look back and walked on.

**Surrey**

"Dudley, hide, _now_", ordered Petunia Dursley, now Evans after her divorce with the fat slob, in a whisper.

"Huh?", asked Dudley, looking up from the magazine he was currently reading on the armchair across the room. His mother had been doing her usual sneak-peaks when she had palled dramatically and immediately shut the curtains.

"Come with me, don't talk"

Petunia crossed the room and grabbed her son's arm and pulled him out of the chair. She runs out of the room and up the stairs with him in tow. Upstairs, she flings open Harry's bedroom door and throws her son inside before entering herself and locking the door. Dudley stands back, eyes wide with fear, at his mother's behaviour. His blue eyes widen even more when Petunia moves to the bookshelf and starts tossing the book and other rubbish carelessly on the ground. She quickly clears a shelf but suddenly stops and turns around to face her son.

Dudley had changed since Harry had saved him from a Dementor attack over the summer. The attack had served as a wakeup call. The boy decided to completely change his life. He started exercising, he went up against his father, he studied and changed friends. He had grown up, but now, when Petunia looked at her son, she could still see a scared chubby cheeked little boy.

"Dudley", she said after taking in a deep breath, "this bookshelf is not what it seems. It hides a secret 'safe-house', you could say. Albus created it when Harry returned from his First Year at Hogwarts. He used old magic, like for the wards used to protect this house. Harry is protected by Lily's blood. That's why he was placed here. This shelter only opens to the ones who carry her blood. Only you, Harry and I can open it."

Dudley just stared back at his mother as if she had grown three heads.

"I thought you hated magic...Harry and your sister too..." he says, when he finally remembers how to speak.

"Dudley, dear, I had no choice! It was a role, but only to protect you from Vernon, to protect Harry from the dark world he has been thrust back into, blowing to the wind my efforts. Sadly, it caused great damage, no matter what. But, in the early days, when Vernon would leave for work, I had the two of you at home for myself. I would cuddle, kiss and love Harry as much as you. We would look like a family..." Petunia trails off, as her thoughts bring her back to a picture for ever scared into her mind. It was a beautiful picture of two babies laughing and talking together in their baby language, little Harry with Lily's green eyes, and Dudley with her blue ones. The eyes were the same shape...

_BOUM_

"Mum! What was that? What's going on?!"

"Listen! I don't have much time", said Petunia, lowering her voice to a whisper. She may be a Squib, but she could still feel the blows taken by the wards. "I'm a Squib. I was born with magical powers but they never developed for me, unlike Lily's. You have magic in you dear. You just kept it away so Vernon would not hurt you. Magic is alive, and your core knew what would happen if you did accidental magic like Harry. You did have a few fits, but luckily and sadly, your father always accused your cousin. Now, what I going to tell you is of upmost importance, understand?" Dudley nodded his head, the only thing he could manage in his state of shock from his mother's revelations. "Harry will help you bring out the magic. Listen to him and help him. Your cousin is fighting a war. He is the only person who can destroy Voldemort. Ask him about the Prophecy, but only in private. No one but Albus, Harry and I know about it. You will see for yourself the horrors going on in the Wizarding World but you must face it and fight them, is that clear?"

"I-I think so...but why are you telling me all this now! What's happening?"

_BOUM _

Petunia smiled softly at her son. He may sound sacred, but he had a back bone and she knew he would do anything to help Harry.

"They're trying to bring down the wards. The protections are old and will not hold them off very longer. Once they come down, an alarm will go off. Albus and the Order of the Phoenix will be here immediately. Now, come over darling"

When the boy didn't move, Petunia shook her head as she fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife.

"Mum!" shouts Dudley as his mother cuts herself deeply across the palm of her hand. Blood dribbles down her arm and drops stain the carpet. She folds the pen knife away and presses her hand against the panel of the old bookshelf, on the empty level.

"Mum! Your hand! Are you insane? Did you get drunk this evening to tell me all this?" explodes Dudley. His mother whips around, and is in front of him in two strides. She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him roughly.

"Dudley! This is all real! _Horribly real_! I need you to understand or we both _die_! Now grow up!"

"Mum! You're scaring me! I understand what you're telling me but...you lied to me all this time!"

"Oh, son..." says Petunia as she pulls her baby into a tight hug. They remained like that for a while.

_BOUM_

"Get inside Dudley. Albus knows you'll be in there"

"But you have to go in with me mum, you have to hide to!"

"I have to fulfil my mission, love. I owe this at the very least to Lily."

"No, no mum, don't. I love you!" cries Dudley, when he finally realizes that his mother won't be hiding with him. That it's the last time they see each other.

"I love you to Dudley. I'm so proud of you and I'm sure you will do what is right. I'm sorry for the lies. _Now go_!" Tears stream down the boys face when his mother forcefully pushes him into the shelter, and seals the door behind him.

*

Draco opened his eyes, when he felt the source of warmth leave his side. He rolled over just in time to see Harry disappears into the trees. But he didn't follow him. This was all too much to quick. In the space of a month, he had become head of the Malfoy family and finally discovered that his Heir was Harry Potter!

He stared at the place where Potter had gone for a moment before pulling himself to his feet. As he entered the darkness of the trees, he saw no sign of Harry. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Harry's magic. It was so much simpler now that he had nearly all the pieces of the puzzle. He took a deep breath. His mind travelled above the green mass of ancient trees, next the trees where flying past him, he could hear water. He focused on the sound of the river and the Golden Boy suddenly appeared in his mind. He was sitting by the water, not so far away.

With a gasp, Draco broke the connection and immediately set off. As he walked, he recognized the trees he had 'flown by'. There was no sound in the Forest. A few rays of sunlight made their way through the tick lairs of leaves. As he arrived at the top of a small hill, formed by century old roots moving the earth, he looked down on the river. Potter was there, sitting in the sun, by the crystal clear current. Even thought he was wearing a t-shirt, Draco could clearly see the eagle on his back, shining through the material. The blonde stood there for a while, not sure of which approach to take.

**Surrey**

A tall cloaked figure stares intently as his minions take down the wards. He knows he won't have much time once they completely fall, and sure enough the Order of the 'flaming chicken' had to be somewhere close.

"My Lord", said a masked woman. He voice was high pitched and her volatile black hair flew in the unnatural wind he had created. The Muggles had taken the bade of it being a storm and the whole neighbourhood was deserted.

"What is it Bellatrix", hissed Lord Voldemort.

"The wards are only a couple of curses away for crumbling to dust. Would you like to deliver the final blow?", she whispered.

An amused glint lit up in the crimson eyes as he pondered the idea. He silently raised his wand and as one, his Death Eaters moved away from the breach. His red eyes were even redder in anticipation.

*

Harry smiled and closed his eyes in content as he sun rays warmed his body. He sat on a little patch of grass, lost in the rocks and the wild flowers, listening to the bubbling of the water. The river was the only place in the forest where you could find _normal_ flowers.

He knew he had acted like a coward, leaving before Draco woke up, but he knew the blond would find him. He had felt a little tap at his mental shields not even 15 minutes ago. Sure enough, just has he finished, he felt something overcome him.

"I know you're there" he said quietly after a moment silence. He felt Draco's surprise.

"We need to talk", replied the Slytherin, walking down the little slope. He went to sit on one of the moss covered rocks, on the bank but he didn't look up at Pott-_Harry_.

'_Might as well get used to it'_, he thought.

Both lapsed into silence. Finally, Draco gave up and looked at Harry. The raven haired teen seemed to be asleep and very young without the normal tension and grief in his features. His eyes than drifted to the toned back, even though Harry was quite small for his age, and the marking. He still had so many questions...

Then, Harry screamed, frightening the life out of Draco. In a flash, the blond was on his knees beside the moaning man, completely panicked. Harry was clutching his scar and it had started to bleed.

"Shhh, it's all right Harry, it's all right", soothed Draco, feeling an unknown rage fill him for being powerless against the pain his… _lover? Mate for life? Fiancé? _What was Potter to him? No time to ponder on the question thought, because Harry had stilled and was panting on the ground beside him.

"We need to get back to the castle" was the only thing he said, before grabbing the Slytherin's hand and pulling out of his trouser pocket a shiny button.

"_Portus_"

They landed in Dumbledore's office. Draco was surprised to see it quite crowded and immediately let go of Harry's hand when he saw who they were. The full Weasley Clan, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Hermione Granger, Professors McGonagall, Snape and a couple more, and many other unknown faces.

"What's going on Professor" asked Harry. Draco turned to face the brunette, and raised a perfect eyebrow to the return of the mask on his face.

"I'm afraid, that Voldemort has attacked Privet Drive", declared Dumbledore. The old man was sitting behind his desk, gazing at his joint fingertips. Gasps were echoed all around the study.

"But the wards…" began Moony.

"The wards were old. They were strong, and held longer than I thought they would have."

Draco was confused. What was going on? He understood the situation, but something else was hidden...

"...need to go there immediately", said Dumbledore.

"Uh, why?" perked up Ron, "may I remind you that those people are not the most friendly Muggles to have walked the earth, ow!" A well placed jab from Hermione shut him up nicely.

Chaos erupted in the enlarged study, but both Harry and Draco tuned it out. The Gryffindor was staring into space, lost in his thoughts, as the Slytherin stared intently at his face, trying to find a crack in the wall. Nobody paid attention to them, as each sought out the others hand, and held on tight.

**Surrey**

With a loud crash, the front door of the little house was blown off its hinges. With a sharp movement of his hand, he signalled his Death Eaters inside the house.

"I want 20 of you out here, the Order is on its way, but we will be done by then. Hold them off until I tell you it's time to go", he hissed before entering the hall with a rustle of black robes.

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs, My lord. Only the woman is present", answered a masked wizard. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort transformed himself into black smoke and was in the little bedroom in the matter of seconds.

Petunia's face lost the little colour left when the cloud of smoke materialized into the Dark Lord.

"Well, well, well...This is very familiar. All that's missing is a little nuisance of a baby, and I'd feel like 16 years ago, when your Mudblood of a sister died"

"Monster", screeched Petunia.

"_Crucio"_

Inside the shelter, tears had already soaked Dudley's shirt. The wards sadly made the sounds from the outside crystal clear. It was intended in a good way, so you would know when your allies arrive, but tonight, it was torture.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop..." he chanted, as his mothers screams echoed in his head.

"You were saying, filthy Muggle?" asked Voldemort, as he lifted the curse. Petunia lay panting on the floor, blood flowing out of her nose, her body on fire.

"Monster –_cough_- MONSTER!"

"You really are like your sister. Very stubborn" commented the Dark Lord, as he circled around the wounded woman. "I wonder if you are foolish enough to sacrifice yourself, just like her, for a lost cause..."

"Harry will destroy you Voldemort... You don't know the full prophecy, and that will be your end. You underestimate your enemies too much, you only fuel you're magic with fear, but it is weak compared to love" said Petunia, boldly staring at the wizard.

The Dark Lord screamed out his fury and madness. His eyes looked even more demented and his whole face was completely inhuman looking.

"Love! You think love will bring me down! This is like talking to Dumbledore! Fear from others is power to me! The wizarding world is so terrified, that they dare not even think or utter my very name. I will win the war like a have already conquered the whole of Britain! And you," he pointed his wand to Petunia, "you, will just be one more victim in this fight! _Avada Kedavra!"_

When the green light died down, so had the life in Petunia's eyes. Voldemort stood there for a few moments, as if frozen. Even thought his Death Eaters couldn't see it, his inside self was shaking. The woman's words had cut him deep, brought back up surface his fear.

_Potter knows the Prophecy_

_*Maybe, but that does not change anything*_

_No, nothing. The whole world shakes in fear from my power_

_*Yes, and the Light will never win. They are all slowly falling, one after the other*_

_And soon only Potter will remain!_

_*He will be alone, vulnerable, weak...*_

"And we will kill him" he said in a murderous voice.

"My Lord", asked a kneeling cloaked slave.

"What?"

"The members of the Order have just arrived, My Lord", said the cowering man.

"Well, we must remember our manners and great them", he said, his high pitched voice truing into a dark and murderous laugh, making every person in the room tremble to their very core.

"_Mosmordre"_

***

***

_So there you have it! I hope you like it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_HELLO ! Yes I am still alive ! I'm soo sorry for the long update but things will be way smoother now. Chapter 7 is already nearly finished ! Sorry again and I hope you haven't all run away because you were all fed up waiting._

_Enjoy!_

_-C.S Augustoni_

CHAPTER VI – SOO MANY QUESTIONS, SOO LITTLE ANSWERS

Finally, the Order pieced up a plan and they all left by groups, via Portkey. Draco couldn't help but snigger at the faces Granger and Weasley pulled when Harry flat out refused to travel with them, but chose Draco instead. It caused quite a bit of commotion, before Dumbledore bellowed for order, and everybody was brought back onto battle mode. Draco stared down at his hand, still intertwined with Harry's. He didn't feel disgusted by the sensation, nor did it make him feel happy like a loon. It just seemed to keep him focused, helping him keep his cool, to remain calm.

Only half of the rescue team had portkeyed out of the office, when Harry once again yelled out in pain. His scar went red hot; Hermione and Ron hurried over, but where pushed back by Draco. He took Harry into his arms, like by the river and talked to him to calm him down. He could vaguely hear both Gryffindors yelling and insulting him, trying to get him off their friend, but he only focused on Potter. As if acting on instinct, he laid two fingers on the famous scar and gasped as he felt pain fill his head. He snatched his fingers away in surprise and Harry moaned at the return of the pain. Uncertain of what was going on, the blond replaced his fingers, but this time, he was ready for the onslaught of pain. He whimpered at the pain he felt, and he knew it was only a fraction of what Harry felt.

Finally, the Golden Boy's trashing eased and he stopped screaming. He lay in Draco's arms, panting and his face shining in sweat. The room was quiet, all awaiting the bad news.

"Harry, what did you see" asked the old Headmaster.

Harry swallowed but didn't look up at Albus.

"He killed Aunt Petunia" he said in a dead voice.

"All of you, go to Private Drive immediately, go. NOW!" ordered Dumbledore. All left at once, Ron and Hermione last, after one last stare at their best friend. Dumbledore nodded at them, as if promising all was okay. When they finally disappeared in a swirl of a vortex, Fawkes flew off his perch and came to rest on the carpet next to Harry, singing a sad tune. Draco stared at the phoenix in amazement and awe.

'_Crazy thing always happen to Harry',_ he thought.

"Harry, you must tell me what you saw, learned or heard!", demanded the old man, sitting himself in the chair behind his desk. Draco glared back up at him; how dare he still pester his Heir after having suffered so much already!

"Aunt Petunia scared Voldemort. He tortured her, but she still got through to him and made him so mad! She threatened him with..._she knew_." Draco rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back, trying to show him his support.

"And your cousin?"

"Dudley...she-she hid him. She hid him! I have to go get him! He needs me; she told him he was a wizard..." Harry trailed off, his eyes coming back to life, full of anger. He turned his bright green eyes onto the old man." You knew all along that Dudley was a wizard. You knew I wasn't the only one doing all the accidental magic. You _knew _Dudley's magical core had protected him because Vernon hated magic. HOW COULD YOU", bellowed Harry, shaking out of Draco's grip and standing up. He strode over to the desk and planted his fist onto the wood, leaving burn marks.

"Harry, it was for the Greater Good...", began weakly Dumbledore.

"My arse! You turned a blind eye on all the beatings I received, all those years! They made my life hell and you sent me there when my parent's where murdered. I could have lived with Sirius! Oh, but wait, Sirius is dead! He died by your fault!" screamed Harry.

"Sirius died for the G-"

"SHUT UP! Sirius died because you sent him. He was one more of your puppets. Well bad news Dumbledore, I started cutting all the strings a long time ago, a tonight I'm cutting the final one."

Harry turned around and sought out Draco. The blond had retreated to the door and his face was the cold face Lucius used to take when he had been extremely pissed off. The Gryffindor latched onto the blond's side and glared at his ex-mentor. The twinkle in the blue eyes was gone, replaced by a cold fury, but not as big as the Malfoy Heir's.

"Fawkes", asked Harry to the legendry bird. "Would you kindly bring us to Surrey? I have to free my cousin." The phoenix sang and landed heavily onto his shoulder. Harry grasped Draco's arm in a death grip.

"Just one more thing, you will be receiving the visit of the Malfoy lawyers sometime soon", said the Slytherin, before both boys vanished in a ball of flames. All the glass ornaments exploded under Dumbledore's anger. He had lost his control over Harry and what in Merlin had Malfoy meant by receiving a visit from a Malfoy lawyer?

The boys arrived at Private Drive and Fawkes vanished immediately. They said nothing, but they still held hands. Harry looked around at the street where he had lived for 11 miserable years of his life. There was nothing left. It was as if a tornado had blown past and ripped everything up on its path. The place was swarming with Aurors, Members of the Order, Mediwizards and a team of Obliviators called in to take care of the Muggles.

Without a word, Harry tugged on Draco's hand and set off down the lane. People whispered on his path, but he ignored them. He had to free Dudley. Hermione and Ron were all ready standing by the front door of Number Four, both looking grave. They nodded at Harry but made no comment on Draco being present. It could wait for later. Ron walked in first. Hermione exchanged a look with Harry, letting him know there would be some serious talking when they got back. She glanced pointedly at their joint hands before crossing the threshold.

Harry took one step to follow her, but Draco tugged him back to his side.

"I can't come in with you. It is not my place to be. This is all going to fast Harry", he said. Harry could only nod in return. This was all so strange... Draco squeezed the Gryffindor's hand one last time, before letting it drop. He took a few steps back and Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

**Dudley**

The silence was the worst part. Hearing his mother being tortured was nothing next to the ringing silence. At some point, he had curled up in a foetal position and wrapped his arms around himself. His whole body shook and his eyes were dry from any trace of water. He was slowly slipping into a trauma educed sleep when he heard something. Voices. Getting louder. Cracks coming from everywhere as if children were letting off New Years crackers in the street. Then, he heard a woman and a man's voice, amplified thanks to the safe rooms wards.

"Oh, Merlin", said the woman. They must have found his mother.

"What is Harry doing, he needs to free his cousin", said the man. Dudley could hear him moving across the room, looking for some clue.

"Harry", he whispered. "Harry...Harry..." he pulled himself up, repeating his cousin's name, over and over again. He got to his feet and staggered. He threw a hand against the wall to gain some balance. At the touch of his fingers, the wall shimmered, as if made of water and slowly became clear. Dudley could see a young woman, about his age crouching over the body of Petunia. Fresh tears fell down his cheeks, even thought he had known she was already dead. The other person, a young red head, looked vaguely familiar to him.

The sound of somebody coming up the stairs reached his ears and then Harry was there. The young wizard's eyes swept the room, stopping once to look at his deceased aunt.

"Over there Ron", he said pointing towards the bookcase. Both young men approached and Dudley closed his eyes in relief. It was over.

**Harry**

Harry drew his dagger from its holder as he crossed the room. Without flinching, he cut himself across the palm of his left hand, just has Petunia had. He reached up and smeared some blood across the bookshelf. The wood began to glow upon recognition and the wards dropped. Ron reached out in front of his best friend, and pulled the door open.

"_Lumos_", he casts. The tip of his wand lights up and reveals Dudley, still pressed against the wall looking distraught and haunted.

"Dudley, are you all right? Do you recognise me?" asks Harry in a soft voice, thought his eyes are fierce.

"Harry...Mum-"

"It's too late for your mother. The Dark Lord got there before, Dursley" spits Ron. Harry shoot him a glare.

"Evans."

"What?"

"I'm not a Dursley, I'm an Evans."

Harry sighs. Dudley had gone too far into delirium for them. They needed Mme Pomfrey. He turned to his best mate and nodded in Hermione's direction, who was still checking out the room for any residual magic. Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry before going to her. This was going to be harder than expected. Dudley was just standing there, saying his name over and over... He closed his eyes and after counting to ten in Mermish to calm himself, Harry opened them and put his arm around Dudley, to support him. "_Thank Merlin he's lost some weight." _

He drew his wand and cast a Calming Charm. Dudley sagged against him as all his strength left his muscles. Harry then sought though his pockets and pulled out a Dreamless Sleep potion. By then, Ron was by his side again and took his place in holding his cousin. He uncorked the vial and gently pulled open the fat boy's mouth. Once the potion swallowed, the effects were instantaneous.

"Hermione, are you ready", he called back to the room.

"Yes, she's ready for transport. I'll drop her off at- at the cemetery before returning to Hogwarts." Harry nodded and called once again for Fawkes. The fire bird, who had been overflying the battle grounds, dove from the dark sky like a meteor and flew through the smashed front door, up the stairs and landed heavily on Harry's shoulder. He rubbed his head against the boy's cheek and let out a mourning note.

"Can you bring us directly to Madam Pomfrey Fawkes? My cousin needs immediate medical attention". The bird replied with a nod.

With one hand holding on tight to Ron's biceps, whilst the red head held on to a deeply sleeping Dudley, he grabbed the phoenix's fiery tail and they were gone, just as Hermione Apparated.

Draco landed on the cobbled road winding up to the gates. He stood there for a moment, breathing in deeply and trying to understand what had happened. When he regained his composure, he began walking up to the school. The Great Doors where wide open, casting a warm, welcoming light on the stone stairs. The sun was just giving off its last rays of the day.

The school was deathly quiet. Everybody was looked in their common rooms, the professors were with Dumbledore, the ones who had gone to fight hadn't come back or where in London. His footsteps echoed loudly as he crossed to the grand marble staircase. He made his way up to the Astronomy tower, his favourite place in the whole castle. The classroom had impressed him even more than the magically enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, when he had first come to Hogwarts. Even now, when he went came back home for summer break, he missed the room.

He pushed open the door and smiles softly. The wall's were made of the usual stone, but covered by many, many maps of the skies and the planets. Some pieces where extremely valuable and rare. But the most impressive, was when one looked up to the ceiling. It had been replaced by a translucide ward, which let you see the breath taking beauty of the ballet the star performed every night. He walked to the centre of the dome and Transfigured a part of the wooden floor into cushions and lay down to think.

They were still missing something. There was some weird attraction happening between Harry and himself, on top of the fact that the Gryffindor was his heir and ticket to all the Malfoy monies. He felt comfortable with Harry, as if he was finding a part of himself he had never realised had left him. All of this, even thought they had only spent the morning together!

Sleep slowly took over Draco but he was so far gone in his mind, he never realized.

Hermione shivered as she landed at the foot of the statue, representing James and Lily Potter. Behind her floated Petunia Evans body, tightly wrapped in white linen. The witch quickly cast a spell she had learned, that distracted anything and anybody who looked at her. The few locals still out would ignore her completely. She walked towards the gates protecting the garden of the dead, the body following her. Deep down, Hermione was hopping she would not have to do this ritual many more times before Voldemort was stopped. She walked into the small cremating building and gently directed Petunia's body onto the stone table. The witch quickly cast some preservation spells and warded the place against any intruder, friendly or not before locking the door behind herself and returning to the school.

Fawkes dropped them in the middle of the Hospital Wing, which thankfully was empty. Ron handed over the unconscious boy to Harry and went to fetch the nurse. Harry hauled his cousin to the closest bed and lay him down. He had begun unlacing his shoes when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, tightly wrapped in a burgundy dressing gown and her hair loose. She flicked her wand and Dudley was left in his underwear. Without a single word to either Gryffindors, she began casting a various amount of spells, checking for any injuries. When none came up, she clucked and waved her wand again. Three vials of different colours flew out from the various cabinets, scattered around the ward. She feed each one patiently to Dudley before stepping back and closing the curtains around the bed. The nurse then moved on making sure the other teenagers were not injured. He needed to find Draco. He waited until Mme Pomfrey was distracted with a cut she had found on Ron's cheek, and was demanding he stayed for the night, to slip quietly out of the Hospital Wing.

He paused just outside the ward. He had made it out of the old woman's clutches, but where was he to go? He didn't have the slightest idea where the Slytherin could be. Without really realizing what he was doing, he closed his eyes and emptied his mind, solely focusing on Draco. It was the same technique the blond had used earlier in the day to track him down in the Forest. Soon, he was seeing images of the moon, of a circular room and of maps of constellations. Gently, Harry eased his mind out of the connection and set off to the Astronomy tower. The Halls where empty, and he quickly made his way up the stairs leading to the classroom.

When he reached the landing, Harry tip toed to the door and ever so gently opened it. Sure enough, in the middle of the floor, lay a deep asleep Draco Malfoy. The fact that they always seemed to find themselves when they were asleep crossed the Boy-Who-Lived's mind and made him grin. But the grin faded as soon as it came, because it brought back to Harry's mind the whole problem in which Fate seemed to have decided to toss him in this time.

He crossed the room to the darkest spot and sat there, thinking about his situation, all the while gazing at the sleeping boy. "_What the hell is happening? In two days, two small days, everything has been turned upside down! Since when in Merlin, do I share any mental connection with Draco? Draco! It's not even Malfoy anymore! I need some answers!"_ He titled his head towards the star and quickly spotted the Sirius Star. His hand moved unconsciously to pull out the dagger, his fingers tracing the pattern of the engravings he already knew by heart.

How he missed Sirius right now. He had been gone barely three weeks and yet it seemed forever. He needed somebody who wouldn't ask questions, or be mad at him for having some sort of connection with Draco Malfoy. No, he needed to simply _listen_. His eyes returned to the Slytherin. He would have his questions in the morning. For now he needed to rest.

In another tower of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was listening to the Order's report of the raid. Petunia Evans had been the only victim killed by Voldemort but other Muggles had died by the storm he had conjured to hide the Death Eaters and himself from their eyes.

"Nobody on our side was seriously injured, only a few bruises and scratches, thank Merlin", said Arthur. They lapsed into silence but Remus, who hadn't said much of the whole retelling of the raid, finally broke it. The old man rested his eyes on Fawkes's still empty perch. Where was that phoenix?

"What is going on between you and Harry", he asked the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked at his ex-student in surprise –to the Order's eyes, but Remus had a six sense, his wolf. He smelt the annoyance rising in the old man at his question.

"He is still grieving the loss of his godfather, that is all", replied Albus.

"Oh, all right. I just thought something was off. It will take him a long time to get over Sirius..." said the werewolf sadly. He looked down, so that the old man didn't see the anger in his eyes. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder in comfort.

He smelt the Headmaster's satisfaction in thinking that he had managed to distract him from Harry. Something was definitively not going well. He had to find Harry the sooner the better, and have a good private talk with him. Away from suspicious old wizards.

The meeting then resumed, and they talked for many more hours on where the next attack would be.

In the Room of Requirements, Hermione had rejoined Ron and they sat side by side in a replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat in silence, eyes on the fire.

"What's do you reckon is going to happen now", finally said Ron. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs. He turned his head and looked at the girl, who was curled up at the opposite end of the settee.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have Sirius anymore, so we can't train like we used to because nobody else knew about it. We have a Harry who seems to be obsessed or whatever with Draco Malfoy, and now we have his mean, fat cousin to take care of. Add on top of that, Harry's grief over Sirius and now is Aunt!"

"Yes", sighted the young witch. "When you put it like that, it doesn't sound good. You...actually realised something was going on between Harry and Malfoy..." She was frowning and smiling slightly at her friend. He sent her a mock glare.

"Well obviously, Hermione, I mean they were holding hands and of all people, Draco Malfoy was the one to bring Harry back to the castle when the vision began. They came from the Forbidden Forest, I saw it on the map. I looked for him when the alarm for the raid was given." He added, answering Hermione's raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the fire. "How are we going to train..." she murmured, "We need to at least go over and over the moves Sirius has already taught us. Maybe we can ask Moony. I mean, they were best friends and he must have know that Sirius had had special war wizard training given by his parents, I mean..."

"Hermione! You're rambling!" cried Ron but the witch continued on never the less. "Maybe we can ask some of our friends, but not from here...abroad would be the easiest. I have a feeling that somebody from the Triwizard Tournament had also had war wizard teaching." Ron sighed in defeat and threw himself back against the settee. He stared up at the ceiling.

"What do you think of Dudley", he asked loudly, interrupting Hermione from her mumbling.

"I don't know. I think Harry has a bit more information, thanks to what he saw in his visions. One thing's for sure, I think he will help us."

"Help us? Hermione, the blob is a _Muggle_! How can he help us against a mad Dark Lord!"

"I don't think he's a Muggle. Muggles can't access Hogwarts grounds. One of the castle's wards is a Muggle Repelling one, and also one of the oldest. You really should read _Hogwarts: A History_, you know. It would do you good."

"Then, if he passed the wards, that must mean he has some magic in him! But I've never seen any from him!"

"I actually think I might have an answer to that", mused the bookworm, "you see, Harry's uncle was very violent towards Harry whenever some bout of accidental magic happened. I reckon Dudley's is weaker so it would have taken longer to show itself, unlike Harry who is quite powerful. I reckon the magic protected Dudley by not coming to life, not when Harry was getting punished unreasonably every time his core manifested itself."

"Wow, you really do have an answer to everything, don't you!" Hermione blushed at his praise. She stifled a yawn. She didn't know what time of the day or night it was. They had left for Number Four in the afternoon but when she had deposited the corpse, it was already twilight. She sat up properly, rubbing her eyes. She asked the Room for a bed and sure enough, when she opened her eyes again, two beds, like the ones in the dormitories were waiting for them.

"Ohh, yeah, great 'Mione, thanks", said Ron yawning himself.

Soon, the Room was filled with Ron's loud snores. Hermione turned over in her bed sheets and asked for soundproof curtains around the red head's bed. The sound of chainsaws was abruptly cut off and she fell asleep.

_Beta-ed by SunshineandDaisies, thanks a lot!_

_Hope you enjoyed it and leave your review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all very much for the reviews for chapter 6! Chapter 7 now and a lot of things are going on... I'm not saying anymore, Enjoy!_

_To: SunshineAndDaisies for all the work thanks ++_

CHAPTER VIII – POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT

When Draco woke, the sun was high in the sky. He had completely lost notion of the days. The light reflected of the dust floating about the room. He sat up and stretched, when a tray filled with toast, jam and butter, orange juice, and tea, was levitated in front of him. Startled, he looked around the room only to find, hidden in a shadowy corner of the classroom, Harry, his face pale and drawn from a night with no sleep.

Neither spoke.

As Draco buttered a slice of toast, Harry moved out of the shadow to go stare out the closed window. Even though he was dressed, the blond teen somehow managed to see the graceful eagle tattoo which orned the Saviour's back. They were silent, until Harry let out a loud sigh.

"What is happening to us", he whispered. Draco stopped eating and got to his feet, dusting himself quickly off. He didn't want to be in a submissive position if this discussion were to get animated.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I do know that my-Lucius, left a will and it may explain a few things."

Across the room, Harry spun around, his black locks flying around his face and catching the sunlight; Draco couldn't help but be – weirdly- mesmerized by the beauty of the sight it made.

"What-what do you mean?"

"The will states, that I must marry and produce an heir, so to inherit all the fortune my family holds. The Heir of the Black Family is to be my spouse, for they are the second purest wizard family, behind us."

"But that's incest! You have to marry Tonks..." Draco noted how Harry's eyes became sad at the mention of the Black's.

"'Tonks', as you call her, is disinherited, though her mother, since she married a Muggle-Born wizard and brought shame to the family, quoting my great aunt", he added quickly, when Harry glared and opened his mouth to retort. "Bellatrix, she would not be chosen as she has gone so far into madness. The Will knows who the best candidate is. It has been created to do so." Now, Harry was seriously confused. Where was all of this leading? A little voice in his head was getting louder but he ignored it.

"And what's that to do with this", replied Harry, waving his hand between both of them. Draco cleared his throat, and started pacing back and forth across the classroom. He said nothing, for he didn't know how to announce this to Harry.

"I told Blaise what I had to do. We began looking in books for anything that would help me find this Heir", said Draco though he did not look at Harry. The hairs on his arms were all ready standing up, as the more Harry started piecing it together, the more his anger grew. "Then, the last Black died. It was so confusing. And then." He finally looked up to the boy. "Then, I saw you by the lake and you had that mark in your back, and later that night, Blaise found the family crest. It's the same as your tattoo._ The perfect match._ "

The shit had hit the fan. So to speak. Draco, very un-Malfoy-ishly, hung his head in shame.

Harry didn't know what-what? How was he supposed to react? His mind was overheating, the Slytherin's words repeating over and over again in his head, the pieces falling into place.

"_An Heir for a will...Family marking...Sirius...me...me and Draco..." _Harry lost his balance as the truth hit him. Another binding, more freedom taken from him, responsibilities he doesn't want. He didn't have any control on his life left. His hand fumbled behind him, looking for something to hold onto. He was falling, physically and mentally. His breathing was erratic, his magic displaying all around the room.

He was falling.

Then, he caught something. Or something caught him. But it was only a physical catch. He turned his head and felt strong arms wrap themselves around his body, pulling him up, supporting him. He tilted his head up to Draco, looking up into the grey eyes, and sank. Draco looked back down at the Gryffindor and gasped as he was dragged down.

It felt like Apparating, only mind Apparating and much worse. They were thrown all over the place, yet they were never far from each other. If a person had walked into the classroom at that moment, they would have found the two still forms of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, in the arms of one other.

Colours flashed by them, curling up like ink in water before vanishing. Harry's mouth was open in a scream nobody could hear, for it seemed there was no oxygen going into his lungs. Draco was trying to understand but he felt like he was sitting in a Muggle roller coaster. Finally, the 'world' stilled and he became aware of a presence by his side. He turned his head to find Harry standing with him, looking at the place they were.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor didn't answer but the question was clear in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out", replied the blond, pointing at some of the colour splashes which had flown past them, start to change and form a person, a house, a tree...

"It's like a Pensive", said Harry. He moved closer to Draco, so that their shoulders barely touched. Under their feet, the endless dimension they had fallen into turned into hard white and cold. Smells filled their noses, sounds reached their ears. Under their eyes, a world began to unfold, and before they knew it, both boys were standing in the middle of a grand stone palace.

The hall was empty and quiet. The sun was setting and the walls shone deep orange. Draco left Harry's side to walk over to the door in front of them, when it opened. A young man, about their age, pocked his head out and looked around, making sure nobody was there.

"Ahh", yelped the blond, jumping a mile into the air but quickly regaining composure. "Good evening. Sorry to disturb you but could you tell..." he trailed on as the young man walked out into the hall and swiftly closed the doors. He leaned against them a brief moment before walking straight past Draco and down a little corridor.

"Nobody just walks past Draco Malfoy", spat the blond once he got over his shock of being monumentally ignored. Shock soon replaced by another, as he felt a warm hand slip into his and pull him along.

"They can't see, hear, or feel you. Nothing. It's a memory. Come on", said Harry, quickly walking after the young boy. They entered the dimly lit hallway and followed the footsteps echoing over the stone. Soon, they reached a dead end, with only a window.

"Where did he go?"

"This way", replied Harry, letting go of Draco's hand and stepping back. He did quick steps and jumped up to the window, holding onto the steel bars protecting it. Remembering the bars in front of his window in Privet Drive, he quickly located the loose one and pulled it out of place. Now, a space big enough for a person to fit through was made.

"Harry! Wait!"cried Draco. Harry slipped out soundlessly and waited for the Slytherin. He was standing in a garden, lit up with the orange light from sunset. A sunset that seemed to last for hours. A loud _thump_ alerted him of Draco's 'arrival'. He held out his hand to help the boy back up to his feet. Draco accepted his hand and raised an eyebrow at Harry's light laugh when he dusted himself down.

The crack of a dry twig made Draco jump and cheeks turn pale pink from the shame of having been scared but he said nothing. Instead, he pointed behind Harry who turned around and saw a couple kissing against the wall of the palace they had just come out of.

The Saviour moved closer, intrigued why they had to follow this teenager only to find him kissing his lover. Both were dressed with only some type of leather underwear and richly decorated togas, wrapped around their shoulders and falling down to the ground. The rays of light reflected the gold jewellery both boys wore. One boy was against the wall, gasping under the other's ministrations. The dominating boy had a sword at his hip, its hilt made of gold and incrusted with...

"Rubies", he gasped.

"Hmm?" was Draco's reply. He hadn't even had a proper look at the boys, his eyes transfixed on the ballet their tongues were doing. He looked sideways to Harry and felt a wave of longing of doing the same thing to the dark haired teen.

"It's Gryffindor's Sword!"

"Harry, can you hear yourself? We are clearly in Ancient Greece. Gryffindor's great-great-great- great-grandfather hasn't even been thought of yet!"

"Oh, yeah." Draco gave him a pointed look. The boys broke away and the submissive boy pulled out of his lover's grasp and shoved him up against the wall and promptly began kissing and biting his neck.The moans and gasps coming of both of them was starting to turn Draco on.

The world moved again. The boys faded out of their sight. The colours swirled and twirled around them again. When they stopped, they were in a mouldy little bedroom, with a straw bed. A fair haired boy was lying in the bed, sweating profusely as an old man, dressed like a doctor, was dabbing at a long gash going up the boy's calf. It was all swollen and infected. Another young man, with beautiful dark red hair, sat at the head of the straw bed, holding onto the blonds' hand. The doctor got out a tool and began poking at the cut. His patient cried out and swore in a language, which Draco quickly recognized as French, but very old French, out of his capacity.

Harry couldn't understand what was being said either, so he just observed. He observed how the blond held onto the other's hand for dear life. He watched as the sick boy moved out of the doctor's reach. The red haired boy spoke to him softly, his hand squeezing tightly his friend's, convincing him to let the doctor have a look. Telling him it would all be all right and that he was there for him, to look at the firework display to celebrate the Roi Soleil as distraction... The wizard felt his throat tighten; he had never had somebody like that in his life, ever. He saw how those eyes shone with trust and support. He turned to his companion and looked at him in the eye. The Slytherin also looked disturbed by the emotions shining in the teenager's eyes.

The candle lit room disappeared yet again into blotches of ink. They swirled for a long time, this time round. When the dimension stilled for the third time, Harry stands alone on a ship deck, besides a man, a few years older than himself.

The man is tall, handsome and has a golden hair falling into his eyes; his jacket is buttoned up against the cold wind. He smokes his cigarette, looking out at the dark ocean. A cabin-crew, dressed in his uniform, clears his throat to get the passenger's attention. He gives him a folded card and leaves.

Harry moved to lean over his shoulder and read the message. In an elegant writing, the sender asks him-James- to meet him at the bottom of the Grand Staircase at 8 o'clock sharp. His outfit will be taken care off... Both frown at the last line. The passenger then stuff's the paper into his pocket; tosses' into the water his cigarette and begins his trek across the huge ship, down to his cabin and dress himself up for his 'appointment'.

Meanwhile, Draco is sitting in a comfortable armchair in a first class cabin, watching 'his' memory prepare himself for the dinner. The Slytherin had been terribly perturbed not to find Harry by his side and he had inspected the whole suit for him, unsuccessfully. However, he had found out that he was on a ship called _Titanic_, not that it helped him.

He watched as this man, clearly high bread like himself, (if that was even possible for Muggles), carefully knot his bow around his neck and button up his smoking jacket. He had sent a passing servant to deliver a message to a certain James, and said that he was to be found on the X deck of the boat. The grandfather clock, sitting on the fake mantel piece, struck quarter past eight. The man was not very tall, but he had very refined features and his wavy brown hair was the exact same colour of his eyes. All in all, very handsome and yet he didn't look back once at the beautifully dressed women, who simpered and whispered on his passage, when he crossed them on their way to the dining room. A waiter greeted them at one point in the hall but he ignored him. The memory then reached the Grand Staircase. It reminded Draco of the Astronomy Tower, with its glass roof. The floor was white and green marble, the staircase too, and the railing made out of the finest woods you could find at that time. They were in the middle section, one flight climbing and another going down to the decks.

Many people were coming down. The handsome man checked his pocket watch and climbed up the stairs. As they arrived at the landing, both Draco and the memory stopped dead in their tracks. There, in the middle of the marble landing, stood Harry, besides his own guide for the night. Both were looking at a statue of a woman, and as the clock over their head's stuck the half hour, turned around in sink, both with a cheeky grin on their face. Draco couldn't take his eyes off from Harry. He looked so out of place and yet looked perfectly at home. The Gryffin stood straight, his hands behind his back, half-turned, like his memory, towards the upcoming arrivals. The light shone of his hair and his eyes sparkled gently with amusement.

Draco slowly moved his feet towards the ebony boy and clasped the outstretched hand, waiting for him. He trailed his other hand trough the black mane, his eyes roaming over Harry's face even if the teen wasn't looking at him. Harry was looking at their guides. They were doing the exact same thing as Draco, before James caught the other man's hand and they broke into a run across the halls, the decks, to arrive at the very back of the ship.

The boys followed, also running and holding hands. The men then calmed down and spoke to each other in whispers. Harry's hold tightened around his hand; like he knew what was going to happen. The memories kissed and moved towards the same railing where Harry had appeared. They climbed over the railing, held onto each other and let themselves fall into the dark ocean, kissing.

Harry ran over to the barrier and looked down in time to see two dark figures fall into the water and not come back up.

"Why did they do it? They loved each other", he shouted.

"They certainly loved each other, but they came from too different worlds. My guide was rich and powerful and I'm guessing yours was poor. They maybe got over the differences and managed to love each other, but other people would never. They're happy now", replied Draco, laying a hand on Harry's back.

They were quiet for a long time, the only sound being the waves and the music carried from somewhere on board.

"So that was the final message then", finally spoke Harry

"What messages?"

"Draco! We haven't been shown these for nothing, each held a message! In Greece, it was physical love, longing, and lust. In France, it was support, trust and friendship. And on this boat, it was love, undeniable love, united in love, united in death..." Harry looked up to the blond and snaked his arms around him, not really realizing it. Draco passed his free arm around his shoulders and held him close, looking down into the emerald eyes. Around them, the 'world' went brighter and brighter.

Harry closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was still in Draco's arms, only in a classroom. In Hogwarts; In the 21st century; being kissed by the blond. At first he didn't respond, too surprised. The kiss was soft and light, Draco's tongue gently asking permission. With a sigh, Harry opened his lips to Draco, who lead the kiss. Harry surrendered completely to the blond. It was sweet, soft yet overwhelming; it was, for Draco, the physical expression of how he had felt when he had seen Harry under the clock. Harry's arm's wound around his neck, pulling him closer, as he placed a hand on the dark youth's nape, to tilt his head and deepen the kiss.

Down in the Hospital Wing, Dudley was slowly coming around. He slowly blinked several times, the glare of the sunlight reflecting of the glass cabinets, momentarily blinding him. Everything was fuzzy in his head. He knew, deep down, that something had radically changed, his world turned on its axis, but his mind was keeping it secret. For now.

He breathed in once deeply and fully opened his eyes. Instantly, his vision was filled by the face of an old woman, with a severe look on her face, even though her eyes were kind.

"Mr. Evans, good to see you awake. Tell me; have you any headaches, stomach aches, nausea?" Dudley was so bewildered he could only nod to each of her questions. No. No. No.

"Good", smiled the nurse. "Now, I am going to help you sit up and bring you something to eat. Is that all right?" Again, the boy could only nod. She helped him into a sitting position, and fussed around him for a while, before disappearing into her office, at the other end of the ward.

Dudley took in his surroundings. He decided, from the architecture of the place, that he was in an ancient castle. He was the only patient in the ward and was too far from the windows to have a peek outside.

The nurse soon returned, levitating a tray of steaming food. Levitating...It all crashed back into Dudley. His eyes blocked onto the piece of stick the woman was holding on to. A wand! He began to hyperventilate, his mother's last words echoing in his ears, the blessed darkness he fell in, once Harry had found him. Harry! His head was spinning and though he didn't see, Mme Pomfrey saw every single pillow from every bed in the ward explode in a cloud of white feathers.

"_His first bout of accidental magic_", she thought as she dismissed the food and rushed to the boy's side.

Up in his office, Dumbledore was staring intently into his Pensive. He was reviewing the way Harry and young Malfoy had interacted the night of Petunia Evans's death. His white eyebrows were practically touching, so big was his frown. What had happened? What thing had he missed? Harry could not possibly be running away from him! He had duties! The boy could not be left like this any longer; Albus was going to make sure he got Harry back into his clutches no matter what tried to stop him. And anyway, you could possibly oppose him?

His consciousness whispered him the name. _Draco Malfoy_. The young man was also a part of this. The wizard knew his student was partial at fault for corrupting his weapon. He had to be eliminated, or less dramatic, pushed aside. He was a still a child, even if this was a war.

Fawkes then burst into the most wonderful song the Headmaster had ever heard from his phoenix. He jumped and moved slowly towards the bird, letting himself being carried by the notes. It was a tune of joy, of happiness, of thanks –"_?"_-. Then the old man felt it. A power surge, coming from somewhere within his castle. Fawkes kept on singing and began to glow as he too felt the power. He hurried back to his Pensive, still on his desk and tapped on a certain Rune with his wand. Now, he could see what was going on in the building. He immediately sought out Harry. His poor old heart nearly failed when he saw his precious puppet in the arms of one Malfoy, kissing and displaying the power surge, certainly the whole country could feel. This called for immediate action.

Draco felt all warm. Not only from the pleasure of kissing Harry; no for his whole body was already on fire from their kiss. He felt warm inside himself, at the very deepest of his being. He slowly ended the kiss, pecking Harry a few times on the lips and in the neck. The Gryffindor moaned at the loss of the soft lips but sighed when they moved to his neck for a little extra time. He too could feel the power and he knew it was coming from both of them.

The eagle on his back was warming and Draco dropped his hands from his body with a yelp, cradling one of his hands. Panicked, Harry ripped open his shirt and pulled it off. He conjured a mirror and saw that the tattoo had gone from black to scarlet red, like if it had been branded. He looked around questioningly at his lover. His eyes widened when he saw Draco's shirt was also starting to smoke, only from the arms. The blond wasn't quick enough and the tissue combusted but didn't harm his skin.

He looked at his arms, his face stricken with panic. His arms were no longer pale and smooth. They were marred, each, with a rose tree. The stump began at his wrists and the branches coiled up and around his arms, up to his shoulders, and ending on his chest, with large roses in full bloom. The detail was exquisite, so much he was scared to touch it in case he got stung by a thorn. The flowers were also bright red, like Harry's bird.

"They match", he realized, as he turned his arms over in every direction to look at the artwork. Harry caught one of his hands and brought it close, lifting it to have a good look.

"They do. These roses are the same one's that my eagle clutches' in his claw, Draco!" exclaimed Harry.

Albus slumped back in chair as the boys discovered the markings. He was fighting his biggest opponent yet: a Soul Mate Bond. The boys carried the markings of Soul Mates. They had been given one of the greatest gifts by Nature. The stories of the Mates where legend; they made the most powerful wizards, they created an unbreakable love between the two parties. Their souls were old, ancient; they transferred from the last Mate to the next one Nature deemed most deserved it. The gift was not only reserved for wizards, it was given to anybody male or female, old or young, poor or rich. No differences, no boundaries.

Fawkes continued to croon the birth of the Mates. The wizard glared at his bird, gone traitor on him. With a frustrated sigh, he tapped his Pensive, not wanting to see anymore than necessary. He had to think...what consequences would this Bond have with the Prophecy?

"_The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...He will be born to those who have in the past thrice defied him...Born as the seven month dies...The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..For neither can whilst the other survives..."_ He stroked his beard. _Power the Dark Lord knows not_...He had told Harry the power was love, the love from his mother's sacrifice. But now...the Power Voldemort ignored was the Soul Mate Bond! That was it! Albus' face brightened up as if he had been given a lifelong supply of Lemon Drops. Yes, Harry now had the real Power to destroy Tom once and for all! Harry was a Mate, and his powers had grown as he found...his...Mate.

Draco Malfoy. The Headmaster's bubble quickly popped and the smile was whisked off his face. Malfoy was the son of ex-Death Eaters. Lucius and Narcissa had been given the Kiss a month back. They were Dark wizards and supported Tom's ideals for the Pure-Blood Families. He had the power, the boy quite literally held it in his hands, the power to turn the war into peace or a massacre.

The blood drained from his face. No, Harry could not be left any longer in the clutches of the Slytherin. Merlin knew how much those two hated each other! Draco must have forced Harry or something. They had to be separated immediately and then he would talk to Harry and make him see sense.

The twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes, and it wasn't a good sign.

_Bombs away !_


	8. Chapter 8

_I quickly needed to re-edit the chapter, sorry guys._

CHAPTER VII – WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR FAMILY?

Hermione sat on a chair besides a heavily sedated Dudley. She had come down to visit him once she had woken. She had left Ron, snoring like the Devil in the Room.

She was staring down concerned at the curly haired boy. Mme Pompfrey had explained to the Gryffindor what had happened when he had seen her wand and the accidental magic. The simple fact that Harry's long hated cousin appeared to have some form of magical core, somewhere under all the fat, was enough to keep her here for the past 3 hours.

As she looked at the sleeping boy, she felt a wave of anger rise inside herself. He had caused so much pain to Harry! His family had made her best friend's life hell and had made him completely oblivious to what a hug, a loving smile from a parent or close friend meant. Her finger twitched towards her wand and her arm hitched to feel the power course down it before imagining it coming out as a bolt of light from the tip of her wand.

She jumped as Madame Pompfrey suddenly came out of her office. The Mediwitch shot her a glance before going through the cabinets and pulling out the odd potion. She laid them all on a floating tray that followed her as she walked. She came back towards her patient and began to feed him the contents of the vials. Neither woman said a word. Hermione could see in the old witch's eyes the same she was sure was shining in her eyes; confusion.

"How is he", finally asked the young witch.

"In deep state of shock", replied her elder. "He woke up yesterday but had some sort of attack when he saw one of the house-elves come in to help me, unless he was shocked by the tray I was levitating behind me, I don't know."

Hermione nodded and returned to looking at the Muggle.

"He had some accidental magic", said Pomfrey after a lapse of silence.

"Seriously? I know, from what I understood from what Harry told me when we went to collect him at his home, that he had some kind of core but that it had hidden itself to protect him…"

"Yes, that's what the Headmaster told me too. His magic hid itself to protect him."

"Protect him? Protect him? Why the hell did he need protection, he doesn't even deserve the gift he's been given. He should have received the same treatment as Harry! He is only a fat bastard!, her voice escalading into shouting at the end of her sentence.

"Miss Granger, as much as I understand your anger and protectiveness of Mr. Potter, you will refrain yourself from raising your voice in this Wing."

"Sorry", mumbled the Gryffindor thought not that bit sorry inside her. The nurse seemed to realise that as she nodded back. She quickly finished administering Dudley his potions and retreated to her office. Before she closed the door, she stared for a moment at the young woman sitting by her patient, glaring darkly at his form.

"Better be safe than sorry", she though as she quickly cast an alarm charm that would tell her if anything happened. I mean, Gryffindor's!

Ron was busy penning a letter when Harry entered Gryffindor Tour. The red head quickly glanced up as his best friend walked in. "_Harry looks like he's had the snog of his life...Snog?_" "Harry? What happened to you", he demanded pushing away his letter.

"I don't know Ron", replied Harry in a weary voice.

"What do you mean _you don't know_? Have you seen yourself? Is that why you disappeared last night?"

"I...Ron..." choked Harry, looking up with shinny eyes at his friend. Life or fate or whatever crap had decided to write a new chapter to Harry Potter's crazy fucked up life and this was the last straw. Ron sat himself beside Harry and put an arm around his shoulders, as silent tears began to fall down the Golden Boys pale face.

When the power had receded, Draco had pulled away from the kiss; both where panting heavily, dazed by the magic and the kiss. Harry had blinked a few times before his brain reconnected with his logical mind and he realized what had just happened. He became very aware that he was wrapped against Draco _Malfoy's_ torso, in his arms, with still a sting on his lips from the blonds' scorching kiss.

When it finally hit home in his head, he jerked away from the other boy and backed away with terrified eyes. His life was being ruled out again, cruelly taken out of his reach once again and this time by his school enemy. Too much. Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Harry escaped from his grasp, turning into a frown as his Heir began backing away with shinning eyes. With the deafening crack of Apparition, Harry left him alone in the classroom.

Ron didn't say anything until Harry sighted deeply and pulled away from his arm. He pulled out his wand and transfigured an abandoned paper into a tissue box and handed it Harry. The green eyes widened nearly comically as he took a tissue, a bewildered look on his face.

"Don't say anything", growled Ron. "It's Hermione's fault."

"Does that mean you've graduated from being a teaspoon to a tablespoon", asked Harry whilst blowing his nose. He got a good shove in response and laughed.

"So...Malfoy hey?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Harry, you're mind was open like a book, you send me everything!"

"But-I. Ron, it's not what you think", panicked Harry.

"Mate, breath! Merlin calm down! Imagine if somebody else had been down here and had received those pictures! Put your shields back up now Harry!" The boy nodded and taking deep breaths, he emptied his mind and imagined smooth panes of glass erecting themselves all around his thoughts, keeping them safe.

"Good", said Ron when Harry opened his eyes. "Now talk", he ordered.

"Are we alone?"

"Yeah, well unless there's somebody in the dorms."

"Then back to our common room", declared Harry, raising to his feet and marching towards the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron grabbed his letter, rolled it up and stowed it in his inside pocket before meeting Harry in the hall. They walked in silence to their private quarters. Once inside, they called for some hot chocolate, which a house elf brought, along with a tray of treats. They sat down in the living room and Harry explained everything from the top to Ron.

Draco stared dumbly at the canopy of his bed, ignoring Blaise's rambling about the school classes he had failed to attend that day.

"You're not even listening to me", accused Blaise.

"Hmm? Oh, right." Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend but said no more. They sat in silence for a while, relishing in the quietness of their dorm.

"I'm doomed, Blaise"

"My, I didn't know you where _that _dramatic Draco", he mocked.

"Shut up. But I mean it! Potter will never accept this contract!"

"Did you sit him down and explain everything to him properly?"

"Well", grimaced the blond. "I told him about it back in the Tower, and then he looked like he was going to faint and then we went through some freakish time/mind-I-don't-know-what travel. The next I knew, we where kissing!" He combed his hands through his fine hair in desperation.

"YOU KISSED POTTER?", yelled Blaise, jumping of his bed. Draco shot a Silencing and Locking Charm at the door, whilst glaring death at his friend.

"Er, oops?"

"Fuck you Blaise, really, fuck you. Don't you ever think? I swear some days you're worse than the Weasel."

"Whatever you prat", said Blaise, waving off the insult. "How was it?"

"It was...brilliant I guess. I mean how many people can say they snogged Harry Potter?"

"Details!"

"Why, do you want to role play next time you have to shag with someone?"

"Hmmm, good idea but really, no. So brilliant?"

"Mind blowing alright, never had a kiss like that one. But then he acted all...Potter", raged Draco, slamming his fist into the mattress. He needs this boy's cooperation, his life, his future heck even his _name _now rested on those shoulders.

"So what happens now", asked Blaise breaching the silence.

"I don't know. I literally don't have a clue what to do, when my whole life is now in Potter's hands", he snarled.

"Have you had news from your lawyer?"

"No but I highly doubt he'll find anything. Lucius knew damn well what he was doing; he knew his Will would ignore Bellatrix and the Blood Traitors. And then Black gets killed and I'm sure Lucius knew the man would have a short life span, I'll bet you my broom he asked somebody to kill him purposely be it outside battle or in the middle of it."

"And Potter comes into the equation because..."

"So simple, it's just too simple", he whispered. He turned his head to face his best friend. "He's Black's godson. The Black Heritage transferred to him the minute Sirius' heart stilled."

"Just like that?", but Draco didn't reply. "Well, fuck your life, Draco, honestly, fuck your life."

The dorm was silent once again. They were drawn out of their reverie by a tap at the door. Draco got up and disabled the charms, and a jet black crow flew in once he had opened the door. The bird landed on the back of a chair and observed both boys with eyes much too smart for a common animal.

"Identify yourself", ordered the crow in a high cold voice.

"Bloody hell, it talks!" Blaise had barely finished his sentence, next he was writing on the floor as he was hit with a well aimed Crucio. The boy trashed and roared in pain for 10 seconds before the spell was lifted and he was left panting and covered in perspiration on the hard floor. Draco stared in shock at the bird, then Blaise, then the Bird and then he registered the blood red eyes. He knew those eyes.

Swiftly, he fell into a bow. "My Lord"

"Young Draco, at least one of you is actually worthy of my time", replied Voldemort. The bird turned its head and Blaise's body was levitated and his limbs moved on their own to form an awkward bow.

"Zabini, do you care for your mother", asked the Dark Lord's voice. The boy was suddenly dropped on his knees to the floor and he roared in pain. "You incompetent fool", hissed Voldemort. "Answer me!"

"Forgive me, My Lord. I beg you're forgiveness..." begged Blaise.

"I have asked you a question boy, _Crucio_" At least he had a warning this time, thought Draco, still holding his bowing position and trying his best to block out the screams tearing out of his beat mate's throat. Could nobody hear him? Did the wards not sense Voldemort? What the fuck was Dumbledore doing?

"Yes, yes", he yelled.

"Yes what Zabini", demanded the voice.

"My mother, I care for her My Lord, I care for her, please."

"Enough." Draco felt the crow's eyes on his still bowed head. "And you Draco, do you care for your blood? For the Malfoy name and its power?"

"Yes, My Lord", replied smoothly Draco. He could feel his knees stat to protest in pain against the hard stone floor, but he could bear it, especially since Blaise was twitching like hell beside him as an after effect of the torture.

"Then both of you will join my ranks as Death Eaters. If you refuse, Zabini do you know what will happen?" Blaise pulled himself up on all fours. "No My Lord", he said in a cracked voice.

"I will lock her in a room with Fenrir, ah I see you know him", said Voldemort; Blaise had lost whatever blood was left in his face. "It'll be the night of the full moon. If you've done your homework and are not complete Mudbloods, then you are aware that werewolves get very...feisty before the moon comes out. I'm sure Greyback will be delighted after all, Aurélia is said to be one of today's most beautiful witches"

"No, My Lord, don't do that to her, I beg you!" But the cold voice kept talking over him. "And what about little Arianna? Such a delightful young girl, so young so pure, I will make sure her whole body is tainted and tarnished, down to the last shred of her soul. She will be given to my loyal Death Eaters. Many of them have not felt the warmth of a woman in so long, they will enjoy the warmth of a child-girl."

"No, no please I'll do anything, but not them, please..."

"_Silence_" shouted Voldemort. The bird once again turned its attention back to the still kneeling blond. "And you Draco, what would you do for the Malfoy dynasty? Will you follow in your father footsteps? In the same path as your ancestors? Will you endeavour to make your name respected throughout the Wizarding World?"

"Yes My Lord." He was hit with the Cruciatus before he could blink, but unlike Blaise, he had already been subjected to it from his father, but this was Voldemort's Crucio and the pain was tenfold. He could hear someone screaming but it couldn't be him, he would be ripping out his vocal cords; every nerve in his body was on fire, his muscles were burning. Where was Death?

The Dark Lord lifted the spell. "Malfoy's...so proud of your blood, it'll be your demise. I will make sure that the name Malfoy is taken out of any History book, I will wipe away any trace of your family, I will spill all of the Malfoy blood I can find, starting with you and so on until I destroy every single person who has a mere drop of Malfoy blood in their body. Nobody will remember you; nobody will know you all existed. Your family will be erased from the memories of the people."

"No,no,no,no please, My Lord, the Malfoy family has served you for three generations and before that we have sided with every Dark Wizard seeking to exterminate Mudbloods and Half-Bloods. We are your most-", whimpered Draco.

The voice stopped talking but the room dropped several degrees. The crow spread open its wings and mist came out from within the feathers. The two columns went for each boy, wrapping itself around their arm. They screamed in pain, the mist burning their skin like a brand. The bird took flight and hovered over the student.

"You will accept to become my loyal servants. If you refuse, the actions will be taken out immediately. As we speak, I have people awaiting my signal. Some are at your home Zabini, with your mother and sister. Others are at Malfoy Manor, ready to burn it down to ashes. Join me and you will be rewarded and your family past, future and present will be kept safe. Do you pledge your loyalty to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, My Lord", replied both boys at the same time. "Then raise your arms by faithful servants to be, you will never regret this decision."

Draco raised his arm at the same time as Blaise. The crow touched it's sharp beck to the mist and pressed down, the tip cutting thought cloth and his skin, and going deeper still. Blood was tickling down his forearm and dripping to the ground.

"_Mosmordre_." Voldemort did the same thing to Blaise. "You will soon receive instructions about what is to happen later this year. Do not disappoint me, both know the consequences." And with that, the crow combusted into flames, leaving no ashes.

Draco stared in horror at his forearm. He sat down heavily on his bum, ignoring Blaise's whimpers. He wiped away the blood. The Dark Mark was now tattooed for life into his once delicate white skin.

Tears rolled silently down his dirty face as the room was filled with Blaise's sobs.

Harry fiddled with a treat hanging from his shirt sleeve, waiting for Ron to react. He had told his best friend everything, from the meeting by the lake shore, the time travelling, the Will, and the kiss. And now he waited.

The red head sighted and Harry watched him from the corner of his eye, his whole body tense.

"Harry", said Ron. "Somebody really hates you up there, don't they?"

"I guess", he replied, his face carefully schooled. He was waiting for it, any moment now. Ron stood up went into his bedroom. Harry kept his mask up but inside his fragile little heart was slowly cracking. Ron was leaving him, abandoning him like so many others had before. He hung his head in defeat and tried to suppress the shudders which ran down his back.

"Harry?"

The green eyed teen closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Mate, I'm not going anywhere! Harry! Look at me, I just went to get the map so we could go talk to 'Mione. Harry, Harry? Look!" Harry lifted his head and looked at what Ron was showing him. It was the silver bracelet they each carried. The three of them had the same, so they could communicate with one another at all time and could feel how the others felt. They had been a gift from Sirius, along with the daggers. Ron and Hermione relied heavily on them to keep an eye on Harry's emotional health, even more now that Sirius was dead.

"It's still here, so is Hermione's and it's never leaving this wrist unless someone cut's it off, understood? I'm not going anywhere, were here for Harry."

"I understand Ron, I'm sorry", said Harry, his face heating with shame. How dare he have so little faith in Ron and Hermione!

"Come on then, help me find Herm' and we'll take it from there for this Will thingy ok?"

"Thanks Ron, really"

"Always Harry", grinned back the red head.

They examined the map closely and finally found Hermione's label in the Hospital Wing, beside's Dudley's.

"Let me just finish my letter and then we'll go met her, if you don't mind", said Ron.

"No prob's. Who you writing to?"

"Fleur", he replied, while dipping the tip of a quill into ink.

"Fleur? As in Fleur _Delacour_? From _Beauxbâtons_?" Harry's eyes went wide and grew even more when he saw a blush creep up Ron's face and neck.

"What you telling her?" Ron rolled his eyes; Harry was always curious.

"I'm asking her if she could come here and help us train because I remember her talking to Bill after the first task and she said that she had been privately tutored before she went to the _Académie_. She's a Battle witch just like Sirius. She'll help us."

"Merlin, that's brilliant Ron! Are you sure, now I mean certain, that you did not swap your brain with Hermione's? Because it's kinda freaking me out here!"

"Piss of Harry, we all grow up you know. Your day will come don't worry", teased back the red head.

"And you're only telling her about our training my eye, as if that's all your talking about", said Harry making his way over to read over Ron's shoulder.

"Go away Harry! Get yourself a shower and then we'll go see 'Mione, she'll go ballistics if she see's you in this state."

"Yes sir", mock saluted Harry. He tried to have one last peek at the letter before walking to his bedroom and grabbing his toiletries and a fresh change of clothes.

He looked the door of the bathroom and undressed himself. He looked at his back in the mirror, his hand lightly tracing over the rose. He sighted and turned on the faucet.

Hermione marked the line she was currently ready before raising her head to look at who had entered the Wing.

"Professor Dumbledore", she greeted politely, quickly standing up.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so kind of you, taking care of Mr. Dursley here. Do you know where Poppy is?"

"She's in the office, but I'm sure she'll be out in a moment, she always knows when somebody walks through that door." And on cue, the nurse walked out, greeted the Headmaster and ushered him into her office. "Oh, Professor", called Hermione as he was walking thought the door.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's Evans. Petunia changed back to her maiden name, so his name is Dudley Evans." The old wizard smiled and his eyes twinkled. He thanked the young witch and closed the door. Hermione resumed her reading, all the while keeping an eye on the boy in the bed. After 15 minutes, she realized she'd been ready the same paragraph over and over. Sighting in frustration, she slammed the book closed, causing Dudley to stir in his bed. Her eyes darted over to the closed door as she got to her feet and moved towards the bed.

Dudley was slowly awakening; his breathing was quickening and his eyes fluttering under his eyelids. Finally, the eyes opened and blinked. The wall he was staring at was orange from the rays of the setting autumn sun. He rolled over onto his back and pushed himself upright.

"Dudley", called a feminine voice. He turned his head towards the sound and found a girl about his age standing at the foot of his bed.

"Is-I-Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you're still in the Hospital Wing, in Hogwarts", replied Hermione, her eyes darted again over to the door, yet the nurse didn't appear. "How are you feeling", she asked briskly.

"Thirsty." She calmly walked over to his bedside cabinet, to the pitcher of water. She silently poured him a glass and handed it to him. Dudley took it and looked at it warily. He looked back at her and when the witch nodded, he took a tentative sip. The water felt so good in his dried throat he quickly finished his glass and Hermione filled him a second one.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. What happened?"

"You displayed some accidental magic when you got scared by the house elf who was bringing you dinner", explained Hermione. She pulled the chair she had been sitting on up closer to the bed and placed it next to the boy.

"I did what?" Confusion, scared, lost, Hermione could see all the emotions play on his face.

"Magic, Dudley. You're not a Muggle, you are a wizard too, just like Harry", she said in a calm voice.

"But I can't be! I never did freak things like Harry! I never got the letter when I turned eleven to go to the freak school!"

Hermione's work at keeping her anger and temper in check blew out of the window when she heard the boy saying _freak_. Her eyes hardened and she stood up brusquely, closing her hands into fists and squeezing so hard she could feel her nails digging into her skin.

"How dare you", she whispered. "How dare you still call magic, wizards, witches, Harry, ME, freaks when we saved your worthless life only last night!" Dudley stared at her with wide and terrified eyes. "How dare you call this school a freak school, when it took in, in time of need and gave you shelter for the night. How dare you call Harry a freak when he is fighting every day the air you and I breath, for the world we live in!"

"But", whispered back Dudley. "I can do anything like Harry! I can't!"

"This school is for people who have magic in them. If you didn't you would have never been able to access the grounds", snapped Hermione. She began pacing, taking deep breath and praying Merlin that the boy did not aggravate her more or consequences be damned, she would use her wand.

"I don't understand", whimpered Dudley, his eyes following her as she moved, waiting for, well he didn't really know what he was waiting for, but he wasn't expecting anything pleasant. She stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up once more at the door and glared at it.

"Right, let's start from the beginning shall we?"

Harry was rinsing the shampoo of his hair, his face turned up to the faucet, when his scar began hurting him. But instead of the usual pain, an alien feeling of pleasure filled him and he could literally hear Voldemort's content. As quickly as it appeared, the sensation left him.

He stood under the shower, trying to understand what could cause such excitement from his enemy, the worst plans forming in his mind. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He ran his hand against the fog up mirror to inspect his scar. It wasn't angry red like it normally should be after an intrusion by Voldemort, it was normal.

"Harry? Are you ready?" called Ron.

"What? Oh, just a minute", he replied, pulling on his fresh clothes. He opened the door, his hand still tracing his scar.

"Is your scar hurting Harry", asked Ron worried.

"No, it's not."

"Then why you so pale?"

"Merlin, give me a break Ron! I'm fine ok? It's ok, I feel grand, much better, so just drop it okay." So much attention was driving him crazy. Yes he was still emotionally fragile, he thought as he followed Ron out of their quarters, but there was no need to worry over every single little thing!

"Have you sent your letter?"

"Yeah, I send Hedwig whilst you where showering, I hope you don't mind", he quickly added.

"No, she needed something to do, now that I can't write to Sirius anymore." Sadness filled Harry, as usual when he thought of his godfather. Ron clapped him on the shoulder and soon, they were pushing open the doors to the Hospital Wing.

The boys entered and Hermione looked up at them from her chair and sent them a relieved smile. They returned her smile, but Harry's quickly faded away as he looked at his cousin. He was awake and in his eyes he held a mixture of hope and despair at the arrival of the young wizards.

"Dudley, how are you feeling"', asked Harry in an even voice. His mask had slipped on so quickly nobody in the room at seen the change. His face was now closed and his eyes guarded.

"Fine I guess", replied Dudley. Harry nodded sharply and turned to Hermione, who immediately began explaining what had happened since the attack in Privet Drive. Dudley stared at his cousin in semi awe, semi fear. He realized he didn't know this boy, he was nowhere like the one in his memories. In front of him stood a young man, ready to fight, an aura of power around him. He glanced at the other two and realized they too looked much older for their age, ready to fight like Harry. They looked like a formidable trio.

Little did Dudley know, the old man standing by the door leading to the nurse's office was thinking the same thing. Dumbledore gazed at his prized pupils, hidden under a Disillusion Charm. He had seen them grow up and take on every obstacle Fate threw at them, especially Harry. Poor Harry, he thought; the Headmaster had done all he could to protect the boy as much as he could and had failed at every turn. He had hoped to give him an innocent childhood, hidden away from the Wizarding World who saw him as a God, instead the boy had been miserable his whole childhood. He had hoped that Voldemort would wait long enough for the boy to be ready for his return. He had hoped he would never have to one day step in between a bond that was fated and which could end the war in both ways.

"Headmaster?" Dumbledore's musing was interrupted by Harry.

"Harry, can you see me", asked the old wizard flabbergasted.

"Yes I can. You where there when we came in with Ron. Now could you please stop spying on us?"

Dumbledore lifted the spell and walked over to stand beside the green eyed wizard. He looked at the wall he had built over the years. He knew the Golden Trio were hiding something from him, he had know for a few years now but had never been able to put his finger on it.

"I gather you have already received information on young Mr. Evans here."

"Yes, Hermione has filled us in."

"Very good. Now, if Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley don't mind, I would like a little private chat with you Harry. In my office." He observed the exchange of looks between the teens, then Harry nodded.

"Splendid! We'll use the Floo; I do find it harder with age to get around this castle", chuckled the old man. He walked over to Mme Pompfrey's office and walked in. The nurse was filling out some paperwork at her desk.

"Just using the Floo Poppy, you know it get's with age", said Dumbledore.

"The powder is in the little jar", was all she replied and returning to her task. Harry followed the wizard into the office and silently took a handful of powder. He threw it in, the fire turning emerald.

"Headmaster's office!" And he vanished in a whisk of green flames.

_So here's a new chapter! I have another one already ready and it'll be out as soon as possible. Once again my deepest apologies for abandoning the story!_

_I saw that in my last chapter, FF deleted all my scene changes, so annoying. I hope it doesn't do it again but we'll see. I hope it doesn't you too much O.O_

_You guys are the best! =D_

_P.S Thank you SunshineandDaisies for beta-ing!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys ! New chapter =D I'm finally finding time to get down and write this fic, so it's full steam ahead, promise. _

_Let me know what you think about the direction it's taking!_

_Thank to SunshineandDaisies for correcting and congrats for school (I passed too =) ) !_

**Chapter 9 The Headmaster's Office**

Harry swiftly stepped out of the fireplace and immediately moved to make space for the Headmaster. The wizard stepped out of the emerald flames and walk to his desk. He sat down on his chair and wordlessly motioned Harry to sit on the chair standing in front of it. Harry ignored the invitation and walked over to the closest window. He looked down at the darkening grounds.

"Harry, I know you are angry with me", began Dumbledore after a moment of tense silence.

"You know nothing", he shot back. He did not look at the Headmaster.

"What don't I know?"

"You don't know", whispered Harry, "how much control it is taking right now, for me to be this polite, so don't push me _Dumbledore_." He spat out his ex-mentor's name.

"I did what I believed was best for you Harry, for your future and the future of our world-"

"SHUT UP!", yelled Harry, spinning around and marching up to the desk. He slammed his fist down on the wooden surface. Dumbledore didn't even flinch. _I can use this anger_, he thought, _I can use it to make sure Harry never seeks out his Mate. If he was swayed to the Dark side by the Malfoy Heir, all would be lost!_

"Shut the fuck up", repeated Harry, his voice shaking. He began pacing in front of the desk, his hands passing through his hair causing it to stick up even more.

"All this time, I truly believed, that you were fighting with me. But now it turns out I'm only a puppet whose strings you can pull as you wish and behind who you're hiding."

"That is not true Harry and you know it", said Dumbledore in a sharp voice.

"I know what I've seen so far Dumbledore and I'm smart enough to put the pieces together", he replied pausing in his steps before resuming. "All those years of beating and abuse from that man simply because I was a wizard. But oh surprise! There were in fact _two_ wizards in that house. _Two_ Dumbledore. Two kids who's childhoods where ruined by your lousy choices."

"I was for your sake that I placed you with your Aunt", anger coloured Albus' voice.

"Well a hell of a lot of good it did us! Eleven years Dumbledore, _eleven years_ I lived in a home that was not fit for either Dudley or me. How come nobody ever came to check, eh? Don't you have a book that records every new born witch and wizard in Britain? Then why didn't anybody turn up, wondering _why _only one letter had been delivered at that address? How come nobody from the school came and explained to the Dursley's what was going to happen to their child and their nephew? WHY DUMBELDORE?", he yelled the last sentence. His whole frame was shaking with barely repressed fury.

A pregnant silence followed his outburst but the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"I don't know Harry", finally admitted the old man. He gazed at his student. A little voice at the back of his mind was telling him that it was too late for this last plan. The longer this conversation continued, the more he realized, the more he was losing Harry. Losing the war.

"You don't know", said Harry, his voice full of sarcasm. "You who knows all, actually knows nothing", stated Harry in a cold voice.

"How dare you!", said Dumbledore, standing tall with all his power but it did not impress Harry. "This world has been in chaos for so long. I've worked years and years to ensure that peace be kept. I may not know every single thing Harry, but I know enough to do was I believe is best for our kind!"

"No, you only know what's best for _you_", shot straight back Harry, standing his ground. "All you do is pull strings left and right. You're not that different from Voldemort really; you both seek domination, power only you use different methods to get to the same point."

"Don't you say another word Harry", threatened Dumbledore, Summoning his wand.

"Oh, so that's how we're doing it now, is it?", mocked Harry. "Attacking students who dare speak up and answer back?"

"You are no student Harry, not anymore. You are the one who will end this war, no matter what has been Fated."

"What do you mean", demanded Harry hotly. He too now had his wand in his hand, ready at a milliseconds notice to fight.

"The Fates have given you one last parting gift Harry", replied Dumbledore, a smirk gracing his ancient features. It was too wrong on a face which was normally calm and wise.

"Explain", said Harry, leveling his wand. He was going to make the old man spill the beans, or on Merlin's grave, he would use every single tool he had to do so.

"Just tell me one thing Harry, how is young Draco doing?" Dumbledore did a little inside victory dance when he saw Harry flinch under his cold mask.

"Fine for all I care, but why do you eh? Another puppet gone rebel on you?", teased Harry, using it to hide his momentary slip behind. The Headmaster had hit bulls eye on that subject, strait into where it hurt and from the gleam in those infuriating blue eyes, Harry could tell that Dumbledore knew exactly so.

"You were never a puppet Harry. You have to save our kind! You must end this war!"

"If I wasn't a puppet then I most certainly was a tool. Well this ends now Dumbledore. You have betrayed me once to many."

"I have never betrayed you, I-"

"YES YOU HAVE", roared Harry. He slammed his fist once again on the table. But this time, he actually left the shape of his fist in the wood. His magic was going wild and that was bad. Dumbledore was not to know how powerful he had become with the proper training he had received from Sirius and not the useless things the old man had thought him. "You betrayed me by sending me to the Dursley's instead of Sirius who was innocent. You betrayed me when you left me literally rotting in that house. You betrayed me when you sent Sirius to be killed, like a pig at slaughter and now you betray me by practically admitting to my face that I was a puppet all these years", he shouted.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened when he saw the damage Harry had made to his desk. He looked at the wizard, his eyes tightening as he assessed the boy. Just how powerful was he?

"I never intended it as betrayals and none of what you stated are. They were actions for the Greater Good!" His voice was calm but laced with anger and fear. _I've lost him_, he thought. _He has gone Dark!_ "It is you who is betraying us all, right now, as we speak!"

"Can you actually hear yourself? Have you any idea of what you're talking about? People will listen and fight with _me_, Dumbledore. Who still listens to you? Don't answer", ordered Harry, raising his hand, which actually stopped the Headmaster from speaking. The wizard screamed in fury and humiliation but not a sound came out of his mouth. _Who is this person?_, he thought.

"From this day, I am no longer under your thumb. I will no longer stay at this school; it has no more to offer me and the furthest away from you, the better. I will NOT", he raised his voice as he could see Albus' face twist with anger," however abandon the war." He dropped his hand. "I will fight for what _I_ believe in and that is freedom and peace. I will collaborate with the Order against Voldemort. That is our only common goal. I too want a free world, and only I can make it happen, don't you forget that Headmaster." The words of the Prophecy hung in the air between them.

Dumbledore was lost for words as the end of Harry's speech. He regained his senses just as Harry was laying his hand on the door handle.

"You are going to regret your choice Harry. Dispersion within our side will make us lose everything."

"No, only you will lose everything Dumbledore", replied Harry. He turned his head a fraction towards his now official ex-Headmaster. Dumbledore's heartbeat quickened at the sight the boy made. Harry's hair fell over his eyes with the anger at which he had his head tilted; his eyes where hard like the stone they took their color from, full of cold anger and power.

Harry opened the door. Then, as quick as lighting he spun around and Dumbledore caught sight of something being thrown at him with great strength. He heard a dull _dud_ and looked at his throne like chair. A beautiful silver dagger was deeply imbedded in the wood. He stared down at it in shock then back up at Harry.

The boy merely stared back at the wizard and waved his hand. The dagger rematerialized itself in his hand, and with one final nod, he was gone.

As he heard the door close, Dumbledore sagged and fell heavily back on his chair. What had he done?

Never had he felt so old in many years.

Harry stormed down the stairs and once down in the hall, rapidly walking back to his shared quarters. He hissed out the password and pushed the portrait open so roughly, it slammed against the wall. He ignored the protest from the inhabitants of the painting and strode into the common room. He stood in the middle of the room and screamed in frustration. He turned over the coffee table, sending the objects sitting on his crashing to the floor. He walked into his bedroom and threw everything he could lay his hands on. He swept his hands over his desk, tossing books, parchment rolls, everything.

He grabbed Orion and stabbed his mattress and pillow repeatedly. Feathers flew all around and the air crackled with his magic. Eventually, the anger left him and he crouched down on the floor, in the middle of the disaster he had created.

"Dobby?", he called out in a small voice. With a loud _crack_, the house elf appeared, its huge tennis ball like eyes bulging at the mess.

"Harry Potter called sir?"

"Yes, Dobby. Could you please pack all my clothes, possessions into my trunk? Gather everything, it doesn't necessarily need to be clean. As quick as possible please", asked Harry still sitting on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, anything for you sir." The elf bowed deeply before sting to work.

Twenty minutes later Harry was ready to leave. He had calmed slightly down and taken a shower, had changed out of his now useless school robes and pulled on the new clothes bought over the summer. He was now dressed in black jeans with a black shirt to go with it. He checked the map and found Ron and Hermione still in the Hospital Wing.

He packed it into his trunk standing in the middle of the common room. Dobby had been very efficient and had fixed everything that Harry had broken. The house elf was standing by the trunk, waiting for his next order.

"Dobby, could you please bring these to number 12 Grimmauld Place in London? And could you please ward off the room you deposit them in? That would be all, thanks Dobby." The elf bowed and was gone.

Harry stood alone, the realization that he was leaving still not hitting him. His anger was still too strong. He needed a let out and a good vent out of magic outdoors would do just grand. He set off to find his friends, slamming the portrait closed.

He practically ran to the Entrance, jumping down stairs and pushing out of the way the stray student still out at this hour, even running through some ghost. He burst out and took off towards the far end of the lake where he swam.

His feet feel regularly on the damp grass, his breath steaming in front of him in the cold autumn evening air. He felt cold and warm at the same time. He nimbly climbed over the rocks, not once slipping. He leaped off the last rock and landed with a quiet thud on the pebbled beach. He stopped, listening to his breathing and the beating of his heart. Running had done him good, but he still needed to vent or he was going to blow. He walked towards the rock where he usually left his clothes when he swam but came up short a few feet away when he realized that somebody else was already sitting there, the moonlight reflecting of their hair.

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps on the pebbles. He could see a figure stand out against the castle's bright lights. The Slytherin had fled here, unable to stand anymore of Blaise's heartbreaking sobs and had sat here ever since, not even wondering why his feet had guided him here of all places in the school.

"Malfoy, what are you doing", asked Harry, his voice shaking. He had found the perfect vent. He was going to get back at Malfoy for that stunt in the Astronomy Tower.

"Sod off Potter", replied Draco, not even bothering to look at the boy. Convincing his to accept the Will was now the last of his worries. He stared down at his arm. Hours later it was still tingling with pain. His fist closed in rage.

"You're on _my _spot Malfoy, so I reckon I'm more entitled to tell you to sod off", Harry's tone getting angrier. The blond turned his head at the Gryffindor, his eyes glaring daggers. A little voice in his mind was slowly getting louder and louder, pointing fingers at Potter. After all, if the boy had just heard him out instead of fleeing like some spineless coward, he wouldn't have had to take the Mark to protect his heritage. Lucius would have never been jailed, would have never gotten the Kiss and his life as Malfoy Heir would be normal and tranquil.

"Fuck you"

"Come again?"

"I said fuck you Potter, you have no right to come here all high and mighty and demanding back a pathetic little _rock_", hissed Draco, unfolding his long limbs and standing up with all his height. Harry nearly smiled as the situation reminded him of his fight with Dumbledore. He stood his ground and drew his wand for the second time that day.

The tension rolling of both boys was tremendous. Their magic was cracking in the air like thunder, going wild. Draco drew his wand and levelled it to Potter's neck. Heir be damned, at this moment all he could see was the man who had ruined everything.

They attacked simultaneously and the duel began. The whole area was lit up by the colours of their spells; both were yelling at the top of their voices, swearing and throwing curses, at the top of their voices. The coloured beams reflected of the dark surface of the lake water.

"_Levicorpus_", yelled Harry. Draco was immediately hoisted up by the ankles but he held onto his wand.

"_Expulso_", he countered. The spell hit Harry in the chest and sent him flying backwards over the water. He was a Cushioning Charm for his fall in order to not kill himself over the rocks.

"_Accio Malfoy_". Draco came soaring through the air towards him, cursing Harry to hell. He too cast a Cushioning Charm. In the mean time, Harry had wadded out of the shallow water and climbed up the rocks. He dodged a Stinging Hex sent his way and jumped on the stones back to the beach. But Draco had seen what he was planning and sent him a Confundus.

Harry lost his balance as he was hit and stopped, unable to remember why he was running in the first place. Draco made good time of Potter's confusion and got himself out of the water. His adrenaline was high, his senses as sharp as a predators. He cast a Stunner and narrowly missed hitting the boy in the head. Harry had now snapped out of his confused state and turned to face the blond.

They turned, sending hex after hex. Draco had received much training from Lucius but he was slowly faltering. Potter was just too strong. He could see the boy had been trained, he knew stronger spells. Draco was proud he was holding so long. His anger to punish Potter was better than the strongest Pepper Up potion.

Sweat was pouring down in face as he deflected once again a borderline spell from Malfoy. The boy knew what he was doing and putting a good fight. After all, he did have the knowledge of Dark Magic on side, when Harry was stuck with Light. He conjured a shield on which bounced back an _Incendio_ sent by Draco. _This is going to be endless_, thought Harry as he moved. He was glancing around trying to come up with some plan. _The forest!_ Bidding his time, he waited until he was back to the forest.

Once he was sure the forest line was only a few meters away, he cast _Reducto_, aiming the ground just at Draco's feet. The blond yelped and jumped out of the way, taking his eye off the ball. Seizing the opportunity, Harry bolted into the trees as fast as his legs could carry him.

Draco cursed himself for yelping like some stupid wimp when Potter aimed the _Reducto_ at his feet. But the tactic worked and he was distracted for a second. When he looked up, he had just the time to see Harry's retreating form disappearing into the dark forest.

Without a seconds thought, he immediately took after him, running as quick as he could. He threw spells at the Gryffindor's back. Harry swerved as curses shot over his shoulders and head. He had expected Draco to follow him; he had somehow deep down known that the boy would follow. Now all he needed was a good climbing spot and he would trap Malfoy.

The boys chased each other over fallen trees; they ploughed their way through ferns and bushes. They were so high on adrenaline and magic they didn't even feel the thorns tearing their clothes and scraping their skin, nor the branches whipping their faces or the leaves getting tangles in their hair. Draco skidded to a halt in the middle of a tiny clearing, barely 5 meters large. He jumped over one last root and stood still. He could barely hear the noise of the forest over the sound of rushing blood in his ears. He raised his wand and turned on himself, ready to fight. Harry stood just on the other side of the clearing. He had stopped and was waiting for the blond to charge. The duel had now become a game of cat and mouse.

"_Incarcerous"_, yelled Draco in frustration but Harry easily side stepped the spell and took of running again, Draco now close behind. Their surroundings where getting brighter and brighter as Draco gently fell behind Harry but keeping on running. He soon realized that Potter was leading him back towards the edge of the forest and before he knew it, he was on the border of the forest, nearly back at the castle. Harry was nowhere to be seen as his grey eyes flickered around looking for him, his chest heaving from the long run.

Just above him, Harry was crouching on a low branch, he too breathing heavily. The game was finished, he had caught Draco. He launched himself at the blond and relished of the look on Malfoy's face as he suddenly had one Harry Potter flying towards him, out of a tree.

Harry collided into Draco, sending them both to the ground and rolling under his momentum. They lost their wands in the collision. Their intertwined bodies kept on rolling until they finally came to a stop.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND POTTER", roared Draco. He had landed on top of the Gryffindor and used full advantage of his position by swinging his arm and hitting Harry squarely in the jaw.

"GET OFF OF ME MALFOY!" Harry's head was spinning from the blow but he kicked away at the taller boy's shins, trying to get him off. His kicks where getting him nowhere, so as Malfoy was grabbing onto his wrists, he quickly kneed the other boy in the stomach. Draco immediately let go of him and rolled away.

Harry got to his feet slowly. He had never felt _so good_! His anger against Dumbledore had been consumed during their magical duel. Now it was time to set things straight with this stupid Will nonsense and then he would leave.

"Bloody hell Potter, I'm going to need Heirs one bay you know, you bastard", said Draco from the ground.

"Well then I believe I've just saved the world from more arrogant little shites the likes of you Malfoy", spat Harry. Draco's grey eyes flashed in rage and in his irises shone in promise of a very painful death.

"You take that back Potter", ground out Malfoy, ignoring the pain in his groin and getting up too, not appreciating having an angry Harry Potter towering over him.

"Why should I?"

"THOSE HEIRS WILL BE JUST AS MUCH YOURS AS THEY WILL BE MINE, GET USED TO IT!" Draco took a few steps forward, his shirt smoking in anger. He didn't even register his shirt disintegrating as his marking came to life.

"What the fuck are you talking about? About the bull you gave me this morning?" Harry too was now shirtless. He faintly felt the burn in his back but his anger at Draco surpassed it.

"IT'S NOT BULL, IT'S MY LIFE!" Draco launched himself at the green eyes boy. Harry jumped out of the way.

"AND SO IS IT MINE", he screamed so loud his voice broke. "I refuse to give up any more of my freedom", he said.

"You've ruined everything Potter! EVERYTHING! My life and my future are no more because you're a selfish little cunt! It's all your fault!" The words stung Harry deep down, as he let out a primal shout and launched at the blond.

The sounds of fists and kicks hitting flesh filled the night, along with their shouts of anger, pain and desperation. Both fought the other for their life. Their magic helped them in hurting the other whilst it also tended to their personal injuries. Both boys' hands shone from the magic flowing. They fought like animals until eventually then ran out of energy.

They lay on top of each other, out of breath, their bodies sore from the blows but with no marks. Harry was on top of Draco, his hands on either side of the Slytherin's face. Both were silent.

Slowly, Harry became aware of the hard, lean body he was on top of. He had never noticed how fit Draco was. His frame was long so his muscles developed over the years of flying where hidden but very much there. He realized just how intimate their position was and made to scramble away but a hand on his back trapped him in place. A second hand came under his chin and held firmly onto it. Harry was forced to stare into Draco's dark grey eyes. They still burned from their fights and magic and he was reminded of their kiss in the Tower.

His own head was swimming from the anger he felt and his magic but something compelled him to remain right where he was, like if some higher power was forcing it upon him. Harry could feel the blonde's warm breath against his check and suddenly his lips where being claimed.

Harry lips where just as soft as he remembered and he tasted just like last time. He made sure his right hand, the Marked arm, stayed behind Harry. He did not want the boy to see it. His other hand moved to Harry's nape and his fingers combed the surprisingly soft midnight locks.

He added more pressure to Harry's lips and with a gasp, the Gryffindor parted his lips, granting him access. This was only their second kiss but it just felt so right. As Draco explored once more Harry's mouth, he was suddenly attacked by the brunet's tongue and began their fight for dominance over the kiss. Harry's hands were now cupping his face and he groaned as Draco sunk his nails into his scalp. They could each feel the other's hardness against their thighs.

The kiss was brutal, savage and the most arousing thing ever. Draco vaguely thought that whatever this was, it had nothing to do with his father's Will and would need to be investigated, but all thought left his brain as Harry began moving against him. The smaller boy was laying over him and rubbing himself against his leg. Draco felt himself get even harder if it was even possible. He broke the kiss and rolled them over so quickly Harry didn't understand what had happened, when his neck was brutally attacked by the blonde's mouth, who sucked wildly on his skin. He cried out when teeth sunk into the tender skin and whimpered when the wound was kissed and licked thoroughly.

Harry spread his legs wide, whishing for more contact with the boy. He squeezed Draco's neck so hard it would leave a bruise. The blond wrenched himself away from his neck and growled before attacking once more his mouth. This time Harry surrendered to Draco, arching his body into the strong one over his. He felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure which was running through his body, setting every blood vessel on fire. The kiss was just a wild as the other and Harry groaned into it as he finally felt Malfoy begin to grind into him. Harry wound his arms around the blond and pressed him down hard against his body. Their movements quickened and both where panting from the nearing orgasm.

Harry half yelled, half moaned in ecstasy into Draco's mouth as he came in his pants. His arms squeezed the life out of Draco, who closed his eyes and rested his slick forehead against Harry's. Harry shout had been one of the most erotic things he had heard in his life and it was enough to bring him over. The orgasm crashed over him and he felt Harry's mouth on his neck as he came hard. They lay there for a moment in each other's arm, trying to catch their breath and understand what had just happened.

"Wow", said Harry breathlessly. Draco chuckled in response.

"Yeah..."

They remained silent in the same position, thought Harry waved his hand to clear the sticky sensation in their trousers. Their breathing slowly evened out and Draco shuddered at the cold air.

"What was that", whispered Harry. He was mellow now, the anger gone.

"I don't know", whispered back the blonde. After a moments silence, he added, "I don't think it was the Will, though." He instantly regretted his words as he felt Harry stiffen underneath him.

"I need to go", said Harry urgency lacing his voice.

"Potter, I-"

"Let me go Malfoy. Now." Draco rolled off Harry and stood up. He observed the boy, his beautiful body revealed by the moons' reflection on the water. The slight breeze ruffled his long hair and Draco's fingers itched to dive back into their unruly mass, as soft as silk.

Harry silently summoned their wands. He caught his and handed the Slytherin his. He nodded once and turned towards the castle. Draco watched him go and his eyes widened in surprise as Harry stopped in his tracks. He practically ran back to him. Draco caught him in his arms and immediately latched onto the brunet's lips. Their kiss was much tender this time but at the same time just as passionate. Their kissed for a little while before Harry gently pulled away. He gazed up at Draco's face. _Why does this feel so right_, he thought. _Why does it feel like we've done this before?_ He pulled out of Draco's arms and kissed him one last time on the check before Apparating out.

Draco stared at the spot Harry had been mere seconds ago. He made his way back to Hogwarts in a dazed state. He climbed down to Slytherin's common room and went straight to his room. Mercifully it was empty. He changed for bed and as he lay down, he stared up at the canopy.

A single tear escaped his eye as he looked at his Dark Mark. Tonight, he had fallen hard for Harry Potter.

_Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_So, back on track, here's a new chapter. Also, if we could breach at least 105 reviews, it would be brilliant because I know a lot of people are reading this story but giving no feedbacks, and that's what we FF authors need! I love you for adding it to your favourites and story alerts, but I'd love some reviews too !_

_No more complaining, just another shout to my BETA SunshineandDaisies!_

Chapter 10 Coming Home

His lungs where being squashed, all air in them being squeezed out as he travelled through the limbo between Disapparition and Apparition. His world came to a sudden halt, and Harry staggered onto his feet as they touched onto the dead grass of the little square opposite the row of houses. He checked over his shoulder and half ran to the other side of the road only to stop in front of the no's 11 and 13. His heart was beating so frantically against his chest, Harry thought it might jump out from under his skin and onto the road. His mind was working over time, trying to process everything that had happened that evening.

Shivering against the cold air, he drew his wand, double checking for any Muggles. He stood like that for a few moments, feeling like an utter fool, because he then realised that he did not know how to summon the house.

"Er, Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, 12 Grimmauld Place?", he tried, remembering the piece of parchment Moody had made him read so long ago. Nothing happened.

"Right", he sighted, passing a shaking hand through his hair, desperately thinking up a combination. It was a cold night and he was beginning to shiver. "Harry Potter, Heir to the House of Black?" Still nothing. The boy began pacing in front of where the road should be, racking through his memories of when he was in the house, looking for a clue. Maybe something only know to the family? Like a motto?

"_Toujours pur_", he said into the night, and this time with a deafening clatter of metal, the old house revealed itself to him. He ran up to the front door, tapped it with his wand, slipped in and slammed the door behind himself. He stood in the same dark and dusty hall, unchanged since the last time he had been here. With a flick of his wand, he lit the filth incrusted crystal chandelier and made his way upstairs to the room where Dobby had left his trunk.

He climbed the rickety staircase up to the room he had shared with Ron, but when he opened it, it was empty and the beds where bare. Frowning, he continued his search, opening every door he came across. Finally, after climbing up three stories, he found a warded door, which could only mean that his things where there. He disabled the wards Dobby had set up for him and opened the door. His eyes bulged when he walked into a very cosy looking room, the grate lit with a roaring fire. The room was covered from floor to ceiling in scarlet and gold, it was like walking into Gryffindor Tower times 10! Harry quietly closed the door and leaned against it, taking in the room.

Even though Sirius had made it clear to anyone of which House he was part of, the place still held the grandeur of an old Pure-Blood home. The ceiling was high, with a smaller version of the chandelier down in the entrance hall hanging in all its glory from the ceiling. The bed was freshly made and the furniture had not even a speck of dust on it. In front of the high window stood a handsome wooden desk, it's polished surface reflecting the flickering flames of the fire.

Completely awed by the state of the room, Harry moved away from the door towards his trunk which lay at the foot of his bed. He changed for bed, climbed in and whispered out the lights. He rolled over onto his side facing the fire, lost in thoughts; thoughts about his fight with Dumbledore and his dropping out of school and just as his eyes were closing, thoughts of the soft yet dominant lips against his.

Far away, a young woman was tossing in her bed, her blond hair spreading out underneath her head as she slowly came awake. Something had woken her up and as she half sat up, she heard it again. Like a tap. Her gaze shifted to the window of her bedroom and she jumped out of bed when she spotted a snow white owl peering in.

"Who are you", she wondered. The regal owl flew in once the window had been opened and landed on the chair where she had thrown her clothes. The bird lifted her leg, to which was wrapped a letter. The woman untied it and flattened it against the surface of her desk. She turned on the light on the table and read her name on the front. Frowning, she broke the wax seal and her frown deepened as she read the contents.

It was the early hours of the morning, but she knew that her mother wouldn't give out to her for making such noise when she knew why. The girl ran through her house, her hair flying behind her and her dressing gown bellowing, as she sprinted down the long hall towards her parent's bedroom.

"Maman!, she said, opening the door violently. A form rose from the bed and lit the bed side light.

"What is it Fleur? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?", demanded the woman who was sitting up in the bed, long blond hair, the same colour as her daughters' falling behind her back.

"I just got a letter from Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend", panted the girl. She handed over the letter and waited in silence as her mother read it.

"So the time has come", finally said the older woman. She lifted her eyes towards her daughter, who nodded in return.

"They need me Maman. They need my help."

"I know, ma chérie, but I'd been hopping that you would have more time before you got mixed into the war in Britain. It is your duty to help the Mates but I wish it just didn't happen in such Dark times", continued the lady. Fleur sat down beside her mother and laid her head on the shoulder.

"But we've know for a long time, Maman. You've been preparing me for this for so long. I am honoured to help them become a One. I am honoured to continue our family's legacy", replied Fleur fiercely. Her mother hugged her quickly, then pulled away and got out of bed.

"We have so much to do! First, I want you to reply to the letter, telling your friend that you will arrive as quickly as possible. Hopefully, they will have time to find an excuse to your presence. Then we must pack everything you will need for this."

Fifteen minutes later, Hedwig soared out of the bedroom window heading back to Hogwarts.

Harry woke the following morning quite confused of to where he was. He stared at the red and gold room for several seconds before everything rushed back into him and the weight of the consequences of his actions sank in.

He dressed himself and made his way down to the kitchen. Dobby had not cleaned this room and not having the courage to face the years of grime (and hating himself for doing it), he went the easy way.

"Dobby?"

_Crack!_

"Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby hopes Harry Potter enjoyed his room. Dobby hope's it was up to Mr. Potter's standards, if not Dobby will punish himself severely for displeasing Harry Potter-"

"Dobby!", shouted the young man over the elf's ramblings. "My room was fine, brilliant actually, you did a great job, thank you."

"Anything Harry Potter, anything you wish, Dobby will endeavour to make it possible", said the elf as he bowed so low his pointy nose practically touched the dusty stone floor.

"Well, I hate asking you this Dobby, but could you please clean the house? Nothing has been done in year and it's a lot of work, but really I understand if you refuse, I mean, I would", said Harry.

"Harry Potter wants Dobby to clean his house! Such an honour sir, so much for poor little Dobby, it'll be done as quickly as possible sir, as quick as Dobby can!"

"Thank you Dobby", replied Harry in a grateful voice. Without the elf's help, his stay here would have been a fiasco. The elf looked up at him and gave him a teary smile. Then, he snapped his fingers together and a little tornado looking thing appeared in the middle of the kitchen, gathering all the dust as it turned. It then headed out through the door, hunting for more filth to catch.

Two hours later, the house was clean, smelled fresh, the walls and ceiling were cob web free, the furniture was polished, the carpets and the curtains had been washed, the bedrooms all had fresh sheets, and the bathrooms gleamed.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, reading the letter he had received from Ron and Hermione as he picked at the meal Dobby had made him before leaving back to Hogwarts. The elf had gone out of his way to make the house as good as possible, even going to do the groceries and stocking up the kitchen for him. Before the house-elf had departed thought, Harry had made him promise to never reveal where he was unless it was to Ron or Hermione and to say nothing to Dumbledore.

The letter he was reading had been delivered by an ordinary school owl, no doubt as a precaution from his friends.

_Harry,_

_Where IN MERLIN'S PANTS are you Harry Potter? Do you know how much stress these last hours have been? With Dumbledore breathing down our necks and looking murderous-_

_Mate! Sorry 'bout Hermione, she's really mad at you, good thing you legged it. I got an answer from Fleur this morning; she says she'll be here tomorrow morning and that we have to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron, so I reckon you'll have to go pick her up-_

_What happened Harry? Did Dumbledore do something? He hasn't explained much about you not being here at breakfast, and nobody knows you're gone yet, thank Merlin! But why didn't you tell us Harry? I was worried sick when we didn't see you last night, and you didn't even bother to send a message I mean-_

_Merlin you are so lucky not to be near Hermione, mate. Anyway just tell us where the hell you are, go get Fleur tomorrow morning and find her a place to stay and we'll see you in two weeks, ok?_

_The HELL we'll see you in two weeks Harry Potter, and you better have a good explanation on running away from school, I mean I know it's not the best place to be, but still this is your EDUCATION! It's important Harry!-_

_See you soon!_

_Ron, Hermione_

He lay down the letter and dropped his head into his hands. He could understand Hermione's outrage of dropping out of school with her love of academics and he could understand the silent hurt from Ron, because he took off without telling him. And Dumbledore was acting as if nothing had happened, but Harry was sure the old man was already plotting a way to catch him. He hopped his friends would be clever enough to keep their wits about them for the next two weeks, until they could talk it all over during Yule break.

He looked at the letter again. Not one word about Malfoy. He closed his eyes as he saw again last night in his mind: the fight, the closeness, the kiss, the heat, the friction, Merlin! His eyes flew open and he looked down and turned bead red when he saw the state he was in. How could it be that Malfoy was affecting him so much? He got up from the table, panting slightly at the tightness in his pants and quickly went to the closest bathroom. He stripped off and got into the shower.

His body was shaking from the building pleasure and he knew that not even a cold shower would fix this one. He turned on the faucet and was hit with another wave of pleasure. He closed his eyes as he slid his hands across his chest, his mind imagining a completely different set of hands. He could feel his lips burning from the memory of the kiss with Draco. One of his hands slipped south and he began touching himself.

At first a bit shyly but gradually his hand became more confident. He leaned his back against the marble wall and gasped at the cold sensation. He was extremely aroused now and his mind was bringing up the sensation of grinding against Draco's body, the intoxicating sounds the boy had made, the sinful lips against his neck, the heat searing through his body, feeling Draco's body tremble against his as he came closer and closer to release.

His hips were jerking forward and his back arched off the wall. Faster, faster, _harder_, he pumped and he felt as if he was going to blow and- He screamed as he reached his climax and came as hard as the other night. His legs gave out from under him and he slid down the wall, breathing erratically. His body still trembled as it rode out the pleasure. He raised his head to the water, letting it wash over his face and the shame he could feel inside of himself.

He remained there on the ground for a very long time, before pulling himself back out and quickly washing himself. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He walked back up to his bedroom, not paying any attention to Dobby's work. He opened his trunk but found it empty of his clothes, but when he opened the wardrobe he smiled softly at the attention. He pulled out a fresh pair of dark jeans and a random jumper. Once dressed, he made his way to the Black Library to look up why the hell he had a tattoo, how in Merlin's name did Wizarding Will's work and why the _fuck_ he had just wanked off at the thought of Dr-Malfoy.

At breakfast, nobody had payed much attention when only Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked in, without Harry Potter. Some looked up as they always did when the trio walked in, say that one was missing, dismissed it and went back to their meal or conversation. One person however, had noticed this and clenched his hand in a fist at his cowardness. Did Potter not have the guts to come down and face him the next morning? Beside him sat Zabini, with dark shadows under his eyes a clear sign he had little to no sleep last night, just like himself. The tan boy wasn't even eating, only pushing around the food on his plate.

Draco glared at the Gryffindor table just for good measure and stood up abruptly.

"Blaise?" The boy simply looked back up at him. Growling, the blond seized his fellow Slytherin by the arm and pulled him up. Zabini yelped in surprise and pain when his knees hit the wood. A few heads turned to see what the commotion was, but Draco glared at them all and they went back to their business.

"Fuck Malfoy, what", said Blaise in an angry tone as he wrenched his arm out of the blonds' hold and stood up.

"We need to talk before class, now move", whispered back Draco. The dark boy nodded and together they walked towards the doors. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, they made their way towards the dungeons and the Snake Pit. The place was empty, everybody being at breakfast. Draco led the way to their dorm and cast a Locking and Silencing Spell once they were inside.

"What's your problem Malfoy?", demanded Blaise, standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed.

"I don't have a problem, it's _you_ who has one, mopping around like some first year Gryffindor", snarled the blond.

"Well _sorry_, but in case you haven't ticked yet, we're as good as dead with this-this thing on our skin", exclaimed Blaise. He walked up to the blond and poked him in the chest.

"Don't touch me Zabini!"

"Oh get off your horse Malfoy, I mean what are going to do? Tell me of to dearest Daddy? Or even dearest _Potter?_" He spat the last word like venom but he knew deep down, he knew he should have never said it. He looked at Draco's face but the physical reaction that he saw was the coldest and most closed off face his friend had ever given him. However, on the inside Draco was murderous.

Blaise grunted as a fist connected with his face, moving so fast it looked invisible. He fell like a tree. His head hurt so much! Then his vision was clouded with the Ice Prince's face.

"Don't you _dare_ insult my father or my family _ever again Zabini_. In case you've your poor excuse of a brain has failed you, let me remind you that _I_ am now Head of the Malfoy's." The blond now gripped the curly brown hair of his now ex-friend and brought their faces even closer. Anybody walking in now could have mistaken their position for something much more intimate.

"We are Death Eaters now Zabini, get over it or die. But don't you even dare _imagining_ bringing me down with you if it comes out. I was willing to help you, work as a team. But now, it's the best one of us who will survive", whispered the boy, his nose nearly touching Blaise's, his grey eyes burning holes in the other Snake's head. He furiously slammed the boy's head against the hard ground and swiftly stood up. He opened the door and looked back once more at his now ex-best friend and enemy in so many ways. Something had broken between them, and even if they made it out alive, both boys knew deep down they would never be best friends ever again.

"If I but hear a word about Potter or my father's Will, I _will _have no mercy and _will_ sell you out as a traitor Zabini, let that be your final warning", he said in a terrifying cold voice. He walked out and slammed the behind him. He took of back to the Common Room, not looking back once. He checked the time on the old grandfathers' clock on the chimney's mantel piece and cursed as he was running late. Luckily it was only Potions and Snape would not give him too much grief for a couple of minutes. He raced out into the dark halls but slowed down when he heard voices coming behind him. Quickly, he hid in the semi-shadows and listened as the two students talked as they ran towards the Potions class.

"Really Ron, couldn't the letter have waited?"

"'Mione, let it drop okay? It had to be sent as quickly as possible so he had time to prepare for her!"

"Maybe but it could have waited a couple of hours, you know damn well how _bitchy_ Snape can be", ranted Hermione. Draco saw the pair Gryffindors run past him and round the corner in a clatter of feet and bags hitting of the walls.

"Snape _bitchy_", he though in mild amusement. Never heard that one before. He stepped out of the darkness and jogged off in the same direction as Potter's friends. Who they had been talking about, he wondered. But to his surprise, when he arrived at the classroom, all the students were still waiting outside for their Potions Master to turn up. The blond frowned; never had Snape been late for any class. The Weasel and the Mudblood were whispering away in their corner, ignoring the rest of their House. Unusual, even more that Potter had not even joined them. The same anger that he had felt in the Great Hall filled him again. The coward knew they had two hours that morning. Again he was too scared to face him.

He leaned against the dungeon wall, ignoring his fellow Snakes as they waved him over. He wanted to observe the pair in front of him, see if they snowed any indications of knowing what had happened between him and Potter the previous night. Sadly, his time was cut short as Professor Snape came striding down the hall, his black robes bellowing behind him. Silence fell upon the students.

"In", he ordered, pointing his wand at the door which opened. The students filled in silence except for Granger and Weasley who were still continuing their hushed conversation.

"Silence!", barked the wizard. He waited by the blackboard until everybody was seated.

"As some of you have realized, I was a few minutes late today due to an unannounced Staff meeting." He paused for a second, "The Headmaster has brought to the teaching body's attention the disappearance of Mr._ Potter_", he spat the last word. Immediately, the room was filled with questions and shouts from the Gryffindor students, demanding questions on the whereabouts of their Golden Boy.

"SILENCE", roared Snape. "If you will cease your moronic behaviour and let me finish, you will know that all the necessary people have been warned and that the boy his being searched as I speak. Now, open your books at page 93, _now_", the treat of a failed grade dripping in his last word if they didn't cooperate.

Whilst Snape droned on about the theory of whatever potion they would be studying until Christmas (and for which Draco knew he would spring on them as surprise test on the very last day), the blond observed Weasley and Granger. They didn't seem at all affected by the disappearance of their best friend, in fact they hadn't even reacted to the news, still talking over the din their stupid Housemates as caused. The only conclusion Draco could come to, is that they knew exactly what was going on.

He spent the lesson watching them like a hawk, but he managed to gain nothing. The ring of the bell brought him back down to earth and he packed his blank parchment and left to his other classes. On the way up to the Main Hall, he tried to fall behind the Gryffs' and eavesdrop but both had completely disappeared by the time they all reached the bright Hall. The rest of the morning went by as a blur, his mind elsewhere, trying to put together a missing Potter and unconcerned best friends.

By midday, he was extremely frustrated and confused. To make matters worse, he had barely sat down at Slytherin table, when a scroll was delivered to him by a school owl. His name was written in some unknown hand writing. He quickly grabbed the letter, an apple and left the Hall, escaping the curious gazes of his year mates. He walked down to the lake, making sure nobody was following him. Once quite alone, he opened the letter and raised an elegant blond eyebrow: it was a request from the old bumblebee to come to his office that evening after dinner! Once he was sure he could find no hidden message or code in the letter, he set fire to the piece of paper and watched as the wind carried the ashes.

That evening, he went to dinner with his usual party of Housemates, all Pure-Bloods know since they were toddlers and with whom each of their parents wanted them to build bridges for later in life. He was acting as usual but inside, he was quite nervous as to what in Morgana Dumbledore wanted from him. As the group walked into the Great Hall, looking as if they owned the place, his eyes slid over to Gryffindor and he made a mental note that neither of Granger or Weasel were present. Sadly for him, those few moments of inattention caused him to not pay attention where his group was seating themselves and before he knew it, he was on the opposite side of none other than Blaise Zabini. _This is going to be great fun_, he though bitterly as Zabini inclined his head as a greeting but Draco ignored him and struck a conversation with the person sitting next to him.

Dinner went as all dinners went with the Snakes: careful conversations, guarded faces, cold yet polite manners. Eventually, Draco excused himself, and made his way up to the Headmasters office. When he reached the gargoyle he realised he didn't know the password and stared dumbly at the statue for some time. Then, a hand fell on his shoulder just about giving him a heart attack. He freed himself from the grasp and faced his ''enemy'', wand at the ready, nothing in his posture betraying his surprise, only to drop it immediately when he realized who he was actually threatening.

"Headmaster, I apologize", he said in a neutral voice. He replaced his wand in his sleeve.

"Ah, I believe I am the one who must apologize Mr. Malfoy, after all I did give you quite a frith, so please accept my apologies", replied the old man, his eyes twinkling but Draco knew better. "Shall we?"

The boy nodded in response and he stood beside the old wizard as he said the password and the gargoyle revealed the hidden staircase.

"Have seat my boy." Dumbledore gestured the seat Harry had been sitting in only the day before and sat himself behind his desk. They sat in silence for a few moments, the young Malfoy holding his stare.

"I suppose your wandering why I've asked you to come tonight", finally said the old man.

"Quite a bit sir, actually."

"You see, I have some questions which need answers too but first of all I would like to ask you how _you_ are doing." Dumbledore stared at his pupil over his glasses.

"I don't quite understand what you mean Headmaster."

"Well, as your Headmaster, it is of my duty to make sure all my students are feeling happy and that they get the support they need, especially in such dire times. I know your father was Kissed earlier this year Draco and I must say I am deeply impressed in the way you have taken on all these new responsibilities. Quite admirable for a young man of your age", praised the wizard.

"Thank you Professor", replied Draco, his face still blank.

"Though", said Dumbledore leaning forward and joining the tips of his fingers," I would like to clear something with you. Some time ago, when you witnessed the Order meeting, you said something that caught my attention: you said I would have to deal with the Malfoy family lawyers?" The air in the office cooled noticeably.

"Ah, yes. You see professor, that night, when H-Potter ''voiced'' his opinion to you, he brought up the case of Sirius Black and it reminded me of the article in the Prophet, declaring Black innocent and wrongly accused of betraying the Potter's to the Dark Lord. And as his last living relative, I believe it is my right to press charges against the Ministry for being too quick to punish him only to find out upon his death that the man was innocent", said Draco, his voice in a business tone, just like his father's used to sound. He suppressed a shiver at the thought of how much he must resemble Lucius at this moment.

Apparently Dumbledore had been thinking along the same lines. His face had darkened as the boy spoke and he felt nervous. The old man knew this boy had every right to file a complaint against the Ministry. He took in the figure now sitting in the chair Harry had so often occupied. Draco Malfoy had grown into the clone of his father, much like Harry the clone of his own. His blond hair carefully combed, perfectly dressed, his legs crossed.

"You are perfectly in your rights Mr. Malfoy, but pray tell why does it concern me?"A false smile graced his old face.

"I did my homework, and I discovered that you were the Chief Wizenmagot already back then. You could have insured Sirius got a fair trial but you didn't. For that I hold you accountable for what happened to my cousin as much as the Ministry", replied simply Draco, a smirk on his lips.

"I will not tolerate open accusations Mr. Malfoy", said Dumbledore in a severe voice. He brought his hands down to the surface of his desk, to where Harry had made holes in the old wood and which he had not been able to mend. The marks were hidden under a powerful glamour.

"Ah, annoyed somebody else before have we?", taunted Draco, his eyes following the Headmaster's hands and taking in the extensive damage done to the wooden surface. He could see shimmers of Magic imbedded into the wholes. It was a signature he knew, he knew it was familiar, but he pushed this aside to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Mr. Malfoy", cautioned Dumbledore.

"Well then I believe all has been said, don't you _Professor_", he said sarcastically, rising from his seat and brushing away invisible dust. Malfoy to his inner core. "Good evening sir." He felt the old cot's eyes on his back as he crossed the room.

"How is your relationship with young Mr. Potter", suddenly asked the wizard, just as he opened the door. Draco froze.

"What do you mean", he said not turning around.

"You are his enemy Mr. Malfoy. One always knows about one's enemy. That is unless your ennemity is no more? Have your relations changed?" Even with his back turned, Draco could hear the malicious smile on his Professor's lips. _Keep it cool Draco_, he thought.

"Did you notice anything different in our interactions, sir?" When the old man didn't reply, he turned his head towards the desk only to be met by blue eyes and on that, he stepped out of the office.

Draco walked calmly back down the stairs and entered the now completely deserted Wing. He walked like a robot down to his dorm. He bypassed his clique in the common room and headed straight for his bed. Thankfully, the dorm was empty. He went for a quick shower and jumper into bed, casting Looking and Silencing Charms on his curtains. (One was never too sure). He lay in there in his bed, relishing in the silence. He thought of what had happened that day: A) Potter reported missing, yet his sidekicks don't even react to the news aka they know where he is, what he's doing. B) Potter didn't tell them anything about their 'encounter' of last night; do they even know about his tattoo and this Will business? Doubtfully. And C) Dumbledore angered somebody whom he had already encountered their Magic and was now watching him like a hawk and D) Was he ever going to figure out the mess that had become his life?

Everything was related but how did all these information's fit into the puzzle? It was maddening not to mention he desperately needed to talk with Potter and figure out what had was going on between them to have made out and dry humped in the dead of night. His eyes were heavy from exhaustion and slowly he slipped into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Please read !

Dear readers,

I know it has been a long time since I last gave sign of life on and I am deeply sorry. I have been going through a very hard time in my life and I am far from seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

Also due to an unfortunate turn of events, my USB dock as been stolen and thus all my most important files are now missing including the file of my story. I only have the edited copies on my PC so hopefully, in time and with the help of my notes, I will be able to pick it up but now is just not the time.

The whole story so far and the two chapters I had written are just _gone_. I mean, how dishonest are people ? It's only a cheap USB key! I'm still quite chocked because whoever took it as now a whole bunch of important and private files about me and many other things… It's a mess!

Anyway, I want to thank so much everyone who read and reads The Will. It's great to know that so many of you appreciate my work and again sorry for taking so long (again) to update. When the wind turns, I'll be back with my entire crazy imaginative mind back on track with this story.

Until then, all my love, my fellow Harry Potter freaks

C.S Augustoni


End file.
